


My Own Advice

by AnimeSmash



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorothea is the best wingwoman, Ferdinand does theatre, Ferdinand is a Streamer, Hubert does tech theatre, Hubert likes Ferdinand's voice, Lorenz is the best wingman, M/M, More Relationships to be added, More characters to be added, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 12:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 20,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24969613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeSmash/pseuds/AnimeSmash
Summary: Ferdinand has a stream where he offers relationship advice to his viewers. When he moves to Garreg Mach and meets a cold and mean stage manager named Hubert, the last thing he expects is to fall in love with him. As homecoming, theatre shows, and winter break pass, he finds himself falling for Hubert more and more. He also finds that his stream is getting more and more popular, but when Hubert asks for advice one day, Ferdinand realizes that he'll have to take his own advice if he ever hopes to win Hubert's heart.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary (minor), Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 151





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first story on Ao3, and I'm really excited! This was a random idea that popped into my head one night, so it honestly might be a little all over the place, but I swear it will get somewhere. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, constructive criticism is welcome!

“And that concludes another stream. Thanks for hanging out with me and I hope my advice has helped you tonight. Oh, I also don’t know if I’ll be able to stream on Monday because I’m moving! I’ll keep you posted on my Twitter with more information. May you all find happiness and love, and goodnight.”

Ferdinand shut off his computer with a sigh, taking off his headphones and running a hand through his bangs. The stream had lasted slightly longer than anticipated, but it seemed that everyone was having their first week of school crushes that had to be addressed. He honestly wasn’t expecting his stream to do as well as it was doing. He didn’t think his advice was that good at first, but people kept coming back.

His phone went off and he jumped. He picked it up, smiling at the text.

**Lorenz: Another amazing stream, Ferdinand. I’m impressed**

**Me: Thank you, Lorenz!**

**Lorenz: But I had no idea you were moving. Finally decided to get out of Enbarr’s countryside?**

**Me: Haha...my dad got a new job**

**Lorenz: Where are you moving to?**

**Me: Garreg Mach. I start school there next Monday**

**Lorenz: Really? Well, I’ll see you on Monday**

**Me: Wait, you go to GMH??**

_**read 10:48 pm** _

**Me: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester!!**

**Lorenz: It’s late. Goodnight, Ferdinand ;)**

Ferdinand couldn’t stop the smile from spreading on his face. At least he would have one friend at his new school. He hadn’t seen Lorenz in years. The two lived in Faerghus for a few years and went to elementary school together. Ferdinand so happened to find Lorenz on Instagram one day and it was like the two had never separated. He yawned, moving to plug up his phone and then snuggling under his covers. It was Friday and they were leaving tomorrow so he figured he’d get as much sleep as he could. Maybe moving won’t be so bad after all.

* * *

“We have two new students coming in on Monday. One of them is Coach Eisner’s daughter and the other is a boy moving from Enbarr. Both are seniors. Who wants to take on the task of showing them around?” Edelgard looked up from her podium with a frown. “No one?”

“Listen, Edelgard,” Claude started with a smirk, propping his feet up on the chair in front of him. “None of us want to get on Coach Eisner’s bad side. Especially us athletes.”

“He can’t be that bad. Plus, you’re the only athlete here, Claude.”

“Well then, count me out. With my reputation, I’d rather not be the one to show her around.”

Edelgard sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Anyone else?” When no one answered, she sighed again. “Fine, Hubert and I will handle it.”

“Do you know the boy’s name?” Dorothea asked, absentmindedly twirling a piece of her hair.

“His name is Ferdinand von Aegir. Principal Rhea sent us his schedule and it says that he plans to participate in theatre, choir, and lacrosse.”

“What about Coach Eisner’s kid?”

“Her name is Byleth. She plans on taking band. Both want to be a part of the student council.” There was a collective murmur at the thought of new student council members. “If no one has anything else to ask, you may all leave. Dorothea, Lorenz, can I talk to the two of you?"

“What’s up, Edie?”

Hubert was the first to speak, turning to Lorenz. “You seem rather pleased with yourself, Gloucester. May I ask why?”

“No reason in particular. I’m just excited to see Ferdinand again.”

“You know him?” Edelgard asked, sending a pointed look in Hubert’s direction.

“He’s an old friend of mine. We text all the time but I haven’t seen him since elementary school.”

“So why didn’t you volunteer?”

“I’m sure this Byleth is a lovely girl and I would absolutely love to meet her, but I feel like Coach Eisner already wishes that he could pelt me in the face with a soccer ball. I’d rather not take my chances.”

Edelgard didn’t know whether to laugh or sigh. “Well, the two of you seem to have the most classes with him out of everyone in the council. Do try and befriend him.”

“What about Byleth?”

“I have more classes with her than anyone else. Speaking of, can you come on Monday and take him to his second period, Lorenz?”

“Theatre? But of course! Anything to leave Professor Hanneman’s class.”

“Perfect. The two of you can leave now.” She watched as the two left before turning to Hubert. “You look like you have something on your mind.”

“Just thinking about how a friend of Lorenz certainly won’t be a friend of mine.”

“You can’t judge him before you’ve even met him. Give him a chance, Hubert.”

He let out a rather melodramatic sigh. “Only because you’ve asked so nicely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter. I have other things coming, but they're mainly challenges. So if you guys have any story ideas, I'll gladly take them.  
> See you guys l8tr!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand finally arrives at GMH and meets Hubert. He also finds himself in a not so lovely situation when he enters his theatre class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day?! That's hardly going to happen so enjoy it while you can. Anyway, thanks for continuing to read cause this story kinda sucks at this point. Enjoy Chapter 2!

Monday came around much quicker than Ferdinand thought it would. He had shown up to school just as the first bell rang, pocketing his car keys. He stepped into the front doors and looked around in awe. Garreg Mach High was much bigger than Enbarr High School was.

“I know. That was my reaction the first time I saw it too.”

The ginger jumped and looked to his right. A teal haired girl had taken her place next to him. He gave a sheepish smile. “The first time you saw it? Are you not new here?”

“No, I am. My dad’s a coach here.”

“What does he coach?”

“The boy’s soccer team. Do you play?”

“No. I play lacrosse.” There was a brief lapse before Ferdinand spoke again. “Ferdinand von Aegir.” He stuck out his hand. “And you are?”

“Byleth Eisner. It’s nice to meet you.” She took his hand to shake it.

“It seems that the two of you have already met each other.” The two looked up to find Edelgard and Hubert walking towards them. Edelgard smiled. “I’m Edelgard von Hresvelg and this is Hubert von Vestra. We’re the student body president and vice president.” She stuck out her hand for both of them to shake with Hubert being close behind. With a wave to the receptionist at the front desk, the four were off. “So, what made the two of you move here?”

“I’ve never been much of a people person,” Byleth started, flipping her hair behind her. “But my dad decided that I should go to a regular school my senior year.”

“Were you homeschooled before this?”

She nodded but said nothing other than that. Edelgard turned to Ferdinand. “And you?”

“I moved here from Enbarr. My father got a new job here in the city.”

“Oh, really? Hubert and I are from Enbarr. What does your father do?”

“He owns a law firm. He wanted to move his company to a big city. You may have heard of it. The Aegir Law Firm.”

“I know I have,” Hubert said with a smirk. “A law firm in competition with my father’s own. Did you think moving to the city would help your sorry excuse for a business?”

“Hubert!” Edelgard smacked him in the arm.

Ferdinand, however, didn’t seem to mind. “I knew I recognized your name from somewhere. You are a Vestra, as in the Vestra Law Firm, aren’t you?”

“It seems you have a decent-sized brain in that head of yours.”

“Well, I hope that whatever resentment our fathers have for each other won’t come between us.” Ferdinand offered a smile that made Hubert want to puke.

Sensing the tension, Edelgard guided the group into the cafeteria. “Let’s start our tour, shall we?”

* * *

The tour ended a few minutes before the final bell, so the four decided to sit at one of the tables in the cafeteria and simply talk. Edelgard had just laughed at something that Ferdinand had said. “I didn’t realize that they still did that for birthdays. I used to be so embarrassed as a kid whenever my father would have them do that for me.”

Ferdinand laughed in return. “I know. The singing is one thing but the dance that they do? I have so many pictures of my friends and they look like they want to die.” It was a lively conversation. Even Byleth, who had never been to Enbarr before, couldn’t help but interject with a few comments or laugh alongside them. And Hubert (although he wouldn’t admit it) tried not to be too entertained with the thought of the old cafe that Edelgard and Ferdinand were talking about.

The conversation would’ve continued had a shout not resonated down the hall.

“Ferdinand? Is that you?”

The ginger turned, his smile only widening. “Lorenz? By Seiros! It’s been ages.”

Ferdinand barely had time to stand before Lorenz wrapped him in a hug, patting him up and down. “Indeed it has. Who told you that you could go and get so handsome when I wasn’t looking? Not very tall though…” he trailed off, watching his friend’s face grow redder and redder.

“I am plenty tall, thank you! And please, not in front of the others.”

Hubert hid his smirk with a hand.  _ So he either hates getting complimented or he isn’t straight. Either one is plenty amusing in its own right.  _ “I must be on my way. Getting in a few extra minutes before you blubbering thespians come will be beneficial.”

Ferdinand watched Hubert walk off. “Is he in theatre?”

“Technical theatre, yes. And rather good at what he does. He’s the stage manager of our winter show, poor thing. As much as I despise him, I must say that we are not easy to deal with.” He looked over Ferdinand’s shoulder, raising his brows. “Where are my manners? I didn’t see you there.” He stuck out a hand to Byleth. “Lorenz Gloucester. You must be Coach Eisner’s daughter. Byleth, if I remember correctly?”

She nodded. “The pleasure’s mine.” The bell rang overhead. She looked at her schedule with a frown. “Advanced Crestology. Why did I even agree to take that class?”

“No worries,” Edelgard smiled, hooking her arm with Byleth’s. Ferdinand could’ve sworn her face was red. “It’s not as bad as it sounds. Plus, you have me in the class to help you.”

“Well, that’s a relief.”

Edelgard turned to look at Lorenz. “I leave him to you, Ferdinand. Don’t disappoint me.”

Lorenz gave a dramatic bow. “When do I ever?” He then looked at his friend. “We’re in the same theatre class, so you can just walk with me. It’d be best to get there before the chaos starts.”

“What chaos?”

* * *

"Oh, dear." Lorenz looked around the classroom in absolute dismay. "What in Seiros' name is going on here?!"

"I'll tell you what," a brunette girl huffed, but her expression shifted once she saw Ferdinand. "You must be the new student. I'm Dorothea Arnault. I'm sorry you had to see all of this."

The ginger offered his hand. "Ferdinand von Aegir. Is everything okay here?"

"I don't know how deep you are in your musical theatre knowledge. But let's just say that we now have to try and put on Into the Woods without our Baker."

Lorenz sputtered. "What?! How?!"

"He just up and quit! Said that he auditioned as a joke and never wanted the roll! Basically all of the guys in our department are booked up too."

"What about you?" Ferdinand asked, looking at Lorenz. 

"Narrator. Plus, I'm not…the best singer around."

Dorothea's grin widened. "What about  _ you _ ?"

“What about me?”

“You look as though you have main character potential.”

Ferdinand blinked once. Twice. “You want  _ me  _ to play the Baker?”

“Why not? Surely you can sing. As long as you’re better than Lorenz, we’ve got a shot.”

“I’m not  _ that  _ bad, Dorothea!” Lorenz interjected, crossing his arms and turning up his nose. “Honestly.”

“Come here.” She grabbed the ginger by his arms, practically dragging him up to a rather exasperated looking Hubert. “Here’s the solution, Hubie!”

He raised a non-existent brow. “von Aegir? Dorothea, we are not that desperate.”

“I beg to differ, Hubie. Plus, switching roles now would be too complicated when we auditioned during the summer and you made a big deal about how auditions were final.”

“But surely casting me would bring about more trouble,” Ferdinand countered, shrugging himself from the brunette’s grip. “I’m the new kid. If I came in and claimed one of the starring roles-”

“If it’s under Hubie’s jurisdiction, then no one can complain. Please, Ferdinand. You have to make your mark somehow. All you have to do is sing for me and Hubie now.”

“Sing for you…and Hubert.”

“I’ll even sing with you. Do you know  _ It Takes Two _ ?”

“Of course I do.”

“Perfect.” Without so much as a warning, Dorothea opened her mouth to start singing. At first, he was taken aback by how beautiful her voice was. But he didn’t have much time to gawk because he soon found himself taking a deep breath.

Then he opened his mouth and began to sing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stuff is going to start happening soon, I swear! Anyway, remember to keep on commenting and if you have ideas, I'd be happy to hear them.  
> See you guys l8tr!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand prompts his stream and realizes that he may be developing feelings for a certain someone.

Hubert didn’t know what he was expecting to come out of Ferdinand’s mouth, but it wasn’t what actually came out. He hated to admit to, but Ferdinand’s voice was beautiful. He would even dare say that it was angelic. 

He glanced at Dorothea, cursing at the heat he felt across his face. If the brunette’s quiet giggling was any indication, that heat was a blush.

“Did I do something wrong? You stopped, Dorothea.”

The two looked back at Ferdinand, who looked like a deer in the headlights. Dorothea placed a hand on his forearm. “On the contrary, you made our stoic Hubert blush. That’s his way of saying that you’re amazing, even if he won’t outright say it.”

Ferdinand felt his own face heat up. “Well…I’m honored that you feel that way.”

“Anything else you’d like to say, Hubie?”

The black-haired teen cleared his throat. “Practice starts on Wednesday.”

* * *

As if Hubert’s day couldn’t get any worse, Ferdinand happened to be in his chemistry class. To add to his already disappointing amount of work, he had assigned Ferdinand to be his lab partner. He was stuck with the overzealous, bright, obnoxious senior for the rest of the year.

It could’ve been worse. Ferdinand could’ve actually been an idiot, but Hubert found that he was much smarter than he let himself seem. Not as smart as himself, but smart enough to pass as acceptable.

But he still had no explanation as to why he  _ invited  _ the ginger to join them at lunch. It was the only thought that was going through his mind as he watched him and Dorothea converse with Edelgard and Byleth. He found himself focused on Ferdinand’s laugh. It sounded like music (again, something he’d never admit that aloud).

“Instead of staring, you could just join the conversation.” He jumped at the elbow that embedded itself in his rib. He looked at Edelgard, who had a satisfied grin on her face. “What are you even staring at?”

“Nothing.”

“You know you can’t lie to me.” She followed his gaze and gasped. “You were looking at Ferdin-”

“Not so loud!” He raked his hand through his hair. “I wasn’t staring at Aegir.”

“Then why are you blushing?”

“I’m not blushing.”

She pulled out her phone, shoving it in the teen’s face. He looked at himself in her camera and sure enough, his cheeks were dusted with pink. “Could it be that you’re falling in love?”

“Falling in love?” He looked at Dorothea, Ferdinand, and Byleth. “Don’t be ridiculous, Edelgard. I just met him today and I've only had one class with him.”

“Whatever you say,” she finished with a shrug, pocketing her phone.

“Are you alright, Hubert? You look a little flushed.”

His eyes widened when he saw Ferdinand looking at him, his face conveying concern. It only made his cheeks redder. “I’m fine.”

“Are you sure?" He pouted, which Hubert found oddly cute.

"It's just a little hot in here. No big deal."

Seeming satisfied with that answer, Ferdinand nodded. He turned to Edelgard. "Can I ask you something?

"Of course."

He scooted closer to her, whispering in her ear so no one else could hear. " _ Do you think Byleth is cute? _ "

She jumped away. "What made you think that?!"

"You know, there's this really good streamer who offers relationship advice."

This caught Dorothea's attention. "You mean the guy who does Talk to Me? He's such a mystery. No one knows who he is or what he looks like. Everyone keeps trying to figure out his identity and he's all for it. I just hope he's not some creepy old man."

"Talk to Me?" Edelgard, repeated, resting her chin in her palm. "I've heard of it. You can send in questions anonymously and he'll give you advice." Feeling the eyes of the entire table on her, she quickly continued. "Why? Do you have a crush on someone, Ferdinand?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. Maybe not." The bell ending lunch rang. He stood, throwing his trash away. "You should consider what I said. He might help."

* * *

The rest of his day had gone smoothly and he soon found himself at home, getting ready for his stream. He posted a quick update on his Twitter saying that he was going lice and opened his laptop. He pulled on his headphones, placing his mic in front of him. "Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back to Talk to Me. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep you as updated as I wanted to, but the move went smoothly." He opened another tab and whistled. "Wow. Well, let's get right into it since we have a lot to cover today. It seems like a mix of questions for me and some advice. 

"Let's see…" he laughed. "almondchopstick asks how do I feel about pick up lines? I guess it just kind of depends. I don't hate them, in fact, I think they can be funny and sweet. But they only work for certain people. I'm not witty or super flirtatious, so I could never. But if someone says one to me, I'd probably laugh.

"Next question. What is the weirdest thing I find attractive in a person?" He stared at the question on the screen for a while. "I like the mysterious type. It's not very weird, but considering my personality type, I guess it's odd that I like someone who isn't super open." He found himself thinking of one person in particular. When he realized who he was thinking of, heat bloomed across his face. 

He was thinking of Hubert. Cold, mysterious, and calculating. He really was his type. He shook his head, clearing his throat before continuing, hoping he didn't sound too flustered. "What's something that you like to do? I love acting and singing. I play the guitar, violin, and piano. I also play sports. Believe it or not, I don't sit at a computer monitor all day. I've bounced between soccer, baseball, and basketball. But I've settled on…" he paused. He knew people from his school watched his streams if Dorothea's reaction was any indication. And Garreg Mach's lacrosse team can't be that big. What if they were to suspect it was him? "I've settled on one sport in particular. And no, you guys won't find out what it is because people from my school watch me and I can't give away any of my secrets. I have to stay on the down-low, you know?

"Last question for now and then I'll get onto some advice. Am I single or taken? Currently, as of the 21st of the Verdant Wind Moon…I am, sadly, single. I was in a relationship before I moved but I just got to my new school so I haven't met anyone yet." Again, his mind wandered to a certain black-haired techie.  _ Why am I thinking about him at a time like this?! _

The stream continued as schedule and the ginger's mind rarely wandered afterward. He was on his last advice question when said question had piqued his interest. "mrs.emperor1185 says 'There's someone who I was showing around school today. They're in a few classes of mine. I think they're really kind and sweet, but I don't want to rush things. I don't even know if they reciprocate my feelings. What do you think I should do?' This is a tough one."  _ I can't believe Edelgard actually showed up! _

"The best thing to do is take things slow. You're right to not want to rush things. Sometimes, it only makes them shy away from you. Give it time and see if those feelings start to develop naturally then pop the question. I'd say give it until homecoming and you'll be good to go! I hope that helps." And he really did. He would hate to be the one to ruin anything between Edelgard and Byleth. 

"We have about ten minutes left, so you know what that means." The chat exploded. Ferdinand watched with a bemused expression. Usually, it was pretty all over the place, but today it was pretty unanimous. "You all want me to sing? I'm not that good but…if that's what you guys want."

He smirked, walking over to his bedroom door and grabbing his guitar case that he got for his thirteenth birthday. He sat back down in his chair, tuning his acoustic guitar. The chat already started to overflow with comments. He smiled and began to sing one of his favorites, "Hey There Delilah". 

When he finished, the chat was filled with fangirling, emotes, and more positive reactions than he could imagine. He smiled. "Thank you guys for all the positive feedback. I think it was a good way to end tonight. May you all find love and happiness, and goodnight." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks for all the kudos and comments!  
> See you guys l8tr!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand and Hubert start to realize some mutual feelings for each other.

"I know your secret!"

"Um…good morning to you too, Dorothea. What are you talking about?"

"A secret that you haven't told anyone."

"Do you always try to get dirt on people you've just met?"

"Only if it's juicy." She grabbed Ferdinand by his arm, pulling him down to whisper in his ear. " _You're the guy who does Talk With Me, aren't you?_ "

"Where did you even get such an idea?"

"I would've never guessed if you hadn't started singing. You have the voice of an angel. Once you hear it once, it's kind of hard to forget."

"You watched the stream?

"So you admit it!"

"Please don't tell anyone."

"Why not? Do you know how popular you could be if you told people? So many people in the school watch your stream!"

"I'm not doing it for popularity." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Do you know how hard it is to come out as bi in a rural town? Do you know how weird it was for me to be a guy giving out relationship advice?"

"I know what it's like to be bi, but unlike you, I've embraced it. You aren't in Enbarr anymore. No one cares here."

"Thank you, but I'm still not telling anyone."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Lorenz. But he's known for a while now."

"If I were you, I would tell the world. But I'll keep your little secret."

"Thank you, Dorothea."

* * *

"Why is everyone crowding around that table?" Ferdinand looked across the cafeteria to see a huge crowd of people.

"It's probably Claude," Edelgard sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Claude?"

"Claude von Riegan. I'm surprised you haven't met him yet. But then again, we have had a student council meeting yet. He's done this about once a month since his sophomore year."

"What's he doing?"

"He's playing his obnoxiously loud guitar," Hubert replied, not bothering to look up from his phone. "No one knows why he does it, but people seem to enjoy it. Apparently, jazz band isn't enough for him."

"He does jazz band? He must be pretty good then."

"Why don't we all go and listen?" Dorothea suggested, grabbing Ferdinand by his arm.

Reluctantly, Edelgard and Hubert followed. "I've heard enough of him during band practice."

"I'm heartbroken. My own drum major is sick of hearing me? Whatever will I do?" The crowd parted to show Claude, hand over his heart in mock distress. He turned to Ferdinand. "You must be the new kid. The name's Claude."

"A pleasure. I'm Ferdinand."

"So you're Lorenz's famous childhood friend. Well, a friend of Lorenz is a friend of mine. Come take a VIP seat." He gestured to the table that he was currently sitting on, along with a blonde, a girl with pink hair, and Lorenz. "Meet some of my other friends. The blonde is Dimitri and the girl is Hilda. You already know Lorenz." Ferdinand sat next to Lorenz, his feet on the bench. Claude continued. "Anyone else want to try and upstage the king?"

"Oh, please, Claude," Lorenz huffed, crossing his arm. "I'm sure there are a dozen other people who are better than you."

"Well, my dear Lorenz, you are not one of those people. We need a little competition. It's what the people want."

"Have Ferdinand play!"

The ginger's head shot up at the voice, Dorothea. He glared at her, but she only smirked in response.

"You play?"

"I'm not very good."

"Nonsense, Ferdie," Lorenz patted his knee. "Just give it a try. Claude could use a little competition."

He looked at Claude. "You don't mind?"

"I'm curious to see what you can do. You're the new kid that most people don't know. I think we all want to see what you can do." He handed him his guitar. "Go for it."

"If you say so." Ferdinand stopped for a minute, thinking of a song. After a few seconds, he smiled, starting to play.

The crowd went silent.

* * *

As soon as Ferdinand played the first chord, Hubert was already taken. He looked rather poised to be sitting on a table, his legs crossed in front of him, his fingers delicately gliding across the strings. He looked like he was in his element despite the fact the about a hundred people were watching.

And then he opened his mouth and began to sing. Even though Hubert had already heard his voice, he was still in awe. It was clear and beautiful, simple enough to draw anyone in. And he had drawn in the crowd with the first line of the song.

Hubert had heard the song before, but he couldn't remember when or where. All he could focus on was the ginger's voice. And his smile. It was utterly breathtaking (if not a bit blinding). Hubert felt color rise on his otherwise pale face.

He felt someone nudge his side. He looked down to see Edelgard, smirking at him. He rolled his eyes, looking away. He knew exactly what she was thinking. Ferdinand makes you blush easily.

When he looked back at Ferdinand, he realized that the ginger was looking directly at him, whether he meant to or not. Hubert zeroed in on his words.

" _So I won't hesitate_ no _more, no more. It cannot wait. I'm sure there's no need to complicate. Our time is short. This is our fate. I'm yours._ "

He knew he was being ridiculous, but he felt like he and Ferdinand were the only two in the cafeteria.

As the song ended and the people around him burst into applause, Hubert realized something. One thought that horrified him more than he thought it would.

He was falling in love with Ferdinand von Aegir.

* * *

"I know it's a bit last minute, but I called this meeting because we need to talk about homecoming week."

"When is homecoming?" Ferdinand asked. He was seated next to Claude.

Hubert scoffed, beside himself. "About a month from now during the Wyvern Moon. We've decided that our theme would be 'A Night Under the Stars'. We still need to figure out decorations and music."

"But more importantly," Edelgard continued, looking at her laptop. "We need to figure out what to do for homecoming week and the game. According to these statistics we got from the football coach, attendance for the homecoming game has been getting lower and lower. He'd like for us to figure out a way to change that. Does anyone have any ideas? I suggested that we just advertise the game more, but if anyone has anything better, I'd love to hear it."

There was a long silence before Ferdinand slowly raised his hand. Edelgard gestured for him to continue. "At my old school, we just reduced and switched some ticket prices."

"What do you mean?"

"Student tickets were 50% off, staff had student-priced tickets, and seniors got to get in for free since it would be their last homecoming game. We always ended up selling out for homecoming."

"That's actually not a bad idea," Claude commented, kicking his feet up on the desk in front of him.

Ferdinand couldn't help but smile as more members of the council began to agree, but his smile dropped when he looked at Hubert. "I…I mean, your idea wasn't bad, Edelgard! Publicity is always a sure-fire method-"

"It seems like most of the council likes your idea though. And it seems like it would work. If you all want to try it, then I have nothing against it." She looked at the man standing next to her. "Right, Hubert?"

"You are the student council president, so what you say goes."

"Alright then. I'll go talk to Coach Eisner tomorrow. If no one else has any questions, then you all can go home. Sorry to keep you here."

Each of the council members said goodbye and started to leave. Ferdinand was halfway out the door when someone grabbed his wrist, pinning it and him against the wall. It didn't take him long to figure out who was towering over him. "Is something wrong, Hubert?"

"Did you really have to go and open your mouth?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You and that idea of yours. 'Reduced ticket prices'. Come now, we would have been just fine with promoting the game more than normal."

"I'm sorry, but if you had a problem with my idea, you should've said something about it."

"It's not the idea that bugs me."

Ferdinand couldn't help but realize how close their faces were. He blushed, averting his gaze. "Then what is it?"

"You."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard me the first time."

"I'm sorry if I've done something to upset you, but I don't understand why you hate me so much-"

Hubert backed away, turning to walk towards the front door. "You're still the new kid. You need to learn your place, Aegir. And you need to learn it fast."

As he watched the teen's towering figure disappear out the front door, he felt conflicted. He hated that Hubert thought so little of him. He hated that Hubert wouldn't give him a chance.

But most of all, he hated himself for falling in love with the one person who could never love him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are warming up to this like I am. Thanks for toughing it out until some drama and feelings started happening.  
> Remember the keep the constructive criticism and other story ideas coming. I love it when you guys do.  
> Have a happy 4th of July and see you guys l8tr!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hoco is around the corner and Ferdinand has even more conflicting feelings

“Ferdinand?! Who would have thought that you would be the new kid who joined the cast.”

“Are you an actor too, Sylvain?”

“Oh, no, no, no. I’m the head light technician.”

“That’s cool.”

“So I see that you’ve already found a familiar face.” The two boys turned to see Dorothea walking towards them. “How’d you meet Sylvain?”

“We’re on the same lacrosse team.”

“Well, I’m glad you’re making friends.”

“And I’m glad the three of you have time to socialize.” Hubert walked up to them with his usual stony expression. “Gautier, how are your light cues going?”

“I’m about halfway through Act 1-”

“I asked you to be finished with Act 1 by this rehearsal. So why not get to work?”

“Right away, Mr. Vestra.” He gave a very dramatic bow before winking at both Ferdinand and Dorothea. “I’ll see the two of you later.”

Hubert sighed before turning to Ferdinand. “You don’t have any time to slack off either, Aegir. You’re behind compared to everyone else in the cast-”

“Actually, I’m not. I took it upon myself to learn all the songs in Act 1. I haven’t bothered to start memorizing lines but it seems that we’re all still on book.” Hubert scowled deepened, but he didn’t say anything else. Ferdinand considered that a win.

“Warmups start in five minutes.”

* * *

Rehearsal ended just as quickly as it had started, and soon, Ferdinand found himself putting his script back in his bag. “You’re not bad. I’m impressed, Ferdie.”

He turned, smiling at Sylvain. “Thank you. Who’s this?”

The redhead gestured to the teen next to him. “This is Felix. He’s the head sound technician.”

Felix reached out his hand. “Sylvain’s told me a little about you. Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise.”

“Syl, did you turn off the lights in the box before you came down here?”

“I thought you were going to.”

“You were still in there when I left, idiot.” Felix sighed. “Fine, I’ll go turn them off myself.”

“So kind of you to do that for little ol’ me.”

“Shut up.”

Ferdinand watched Felix walk away with a knowing smile. He looked at Sylvain. “Is he your…?”

“What? No!”

“But you like him, don’t you?”

A pause. “Has anyone ever told you that you’re really good at reading people?”

“A few. Why not ask him to homecoming? I know it’s still a month away, but better now than never.”

“I’ve been trying to but I can’t seem to do it right. Felix is a very picky person. If he doesn’t like something, he’ll tell you. I don’t want to make him uncomfortable when I ask him.”

“Have you ever tried asking the guy who does ‘Talk to Me’?” Dorothea asked, subtly nudging Ferdinand in the rib.

“I haven’t. I watch his stream every Monday and Friday but I don’t know if I want to.”

“Why not give it a shot? Tell you what, if you hate his advice, you can come to one of us. Ferdie here is great at giving advice.”

“Dorothea!”

Sylvain laughed. “I can’t say no to you, Dorothea. His next stream is in two days, so I’ll give it a shot. If I don’t like his advice, I’ll come to you, Ferdinand. Is that okay?”

_ Imagine if he got my advice twice.  _ “That’s fine. I’d be happy to help.”

“Perfect.” He turned to see Felix coming back towards them. “Well, I gotta run. I’ll see the two of you later.”

* * *

The rest of the week passed with consequence and Friday was quickly upon Ferdinand. He sat in his bedroom with Lorenz, who had agreed to help him with some calculus homework before his stream had started. Despite coming over to help, the two talked most of the time. “So you’re telling me that Dorothea figured it out? How?”

“She said that I had a recognizable voice, is all. She promised not to tell anyone.” He looked at his phone. “Speaking of, I should probably start getting set up.”

“Do I need to leave?”

“You can stay as long as you don’t talk or touch anything.” He moved to his chair, turning on his monitor. “If someone from school recognizes your voice, that might figure it out.”

“Are you saying that I don’t have any friends?”

“I don’t think you want the answer that was given to me.” He started the stream, not giving his friend any time to refute. “Hey, hey, hey! Welcome back to Talk to Me, or if you're new, welcome.” He pulled up the forum that he used for questions. He scanned through them. “You guys are intent on finding out who I am. But I think that we have some more important things to attend to. With homecoming around the corner for many of you guys, it seems like lots of you have questions. So I’d say that we start with those. First question. ‘I have someone I want to ask out to homecoming but I don’t know how. They remind me a bit of you in terms of energy. So which would you prefer, an intimate or public proposal?’” The ginger paused. The person was a guest, so they didn’t have a username attached to them.

“I’m all for intimacy, but I think I’d want something public. I want someone to sweep me off my feet and make me cry with tears of joy. I hope that answers your question. And good luck with your proposal!”

He continued scrolling through his forum. He was nearly done with the stream when he landed on Sylvain’s. “From ladykiller273…”  _ Real smooth there, Sylvain.  _ “I have someone that I want to ask to hoco, but he’s very reserved. He hates showing emotions, and he doesn’t like other people being affectionate to him. I know if I go over the top, he’ll reject me, but I’m afraid that he’ll reject me regardless. What should I do?” Ferdinand looked back at Lorenz, who looked near horrified when he realized who had asked the question.

“Um…this can be a tough situation, but if you play your cards right, I don’t think he’ll reject you. If you can, just pull him aside and simply ask him. No need to be fancy and overdramatic. Just a simple ‘I want to go to homecoming with you’. You can even text him so he doesn’t have to worry about hiding his emotions. I wish you the best of luck, Sy…Ladykiller!” He blushed at his horrible attempt to hide his mistake.

“Next question! Oh, it’s one of my mods, actually. Do I plan on going to homecoming with anyone?” His thoughts immediately went to Hubert. He saw Lorenz perk in his peripheral. “Well…I would like to have a date to homecoming, but I don’t think that’s going to happen. I still plan on going with some friends, however.” He was glad that Lorenz was the only one to see his crestfallen face. “I haven’t found a special someone just yet. But that’s still no reason to not go! And I’ll end with that. Even if you don’t find someone to go with, I don’t think you should miss out on this opportunity. You only get four times, but they go by fast. May you all find love and happiness, and goodnight.” He shut off his stream with a sigh.

“That expression doesn’t suit you, Ferdie. You’re not upset by that question, are you?”

“No, it’s not the question that bothers me.”

“So you do have someone you wish to go to homecoming with?”

“Maybe.”

“Is it Dorothea? Because she’s already taken-”

“No, it isn’t her.” A pause. “You have to  _ promise  _ not to laugh.”

“I would never laugh at you, my friend.”

“...I kind of want to go to the dance with Hubert.”

There was a much longer pause before Lorenz scoffed. “von Vestra? Believe me, Ferdie, you can do much better than him.”

The ginger put on a fake smile. “I suppose you’re right.”

“Listen to me because I’m telling you this for your own good. von Vestra isn’t someone you want to associate with. He’ll turn your friends into enemies and make your enemies hate you even more.” He slung his bag over his shoulder. “I’m not trying to scare you, Just warn you before you get too close.”

“Thank you, Lorenz. I’ll keep that in mind.” He watched his friend walk out of his bedroom and then out the front door. Only then did he let his smile drop.  _ Is it really so wrong to have feelings for Hubert? I mean, sure, he might not be the best guy around, but he can’t be a complete monster…can he? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed and thanks for sticking around! See you guys l8tr!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand comes to terms with his feeling as homecoming draws closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the longer than normal wait. I've been a little busier with school starting back soon. Hopefully I can still try and update frequently, but thanks for being patient.

"Hey! I heard the news. Congrats, man!"

"What are you talking about?" Ferdinand wiped his sweat-drenched bangs from his forehead. 

"You haven't heard the news? You're on the homecoming court."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Sylvain pulled his phone from his bag, pulling up the school's social media page. He handed the phone to Ferdinand. Sure enough, his senior picture was staring back at him, along with Sylvain, Claude, Dimitri, Dorothea, Edelgard, Hilda, and Ingrid. 

"How did this happen? I've only been here for two months. The rest of you guys have been here for years."

"Well, it seems like people really like you."

"I have no chance of winning-"

"You two talking about the homecoming court?" The two seniors turned to see Caspar, a junior who was also on the varsity lacrosse team. "I heard the news. I'm impressed, Ferdie. You too, Sylvain." 

"Thanks, man." Sylvain placed his arm on the bluenette's head, earning him a swat on the stomach. "What about you? You were on the ballot for the juniors."

"I didn't get it. But Ashe did, so it's all good."

"Ashe? You mean the one who's dating Dimitri's friend, right? Well, good for him. Who's the junior princess?"

"Annette."

Ferdinand smiled at the familiar name. "Good for her. I'm actually pretty excited about homecoming now."

"It's two weeks away. You should be ready." Sylvain clapped him on the back. 

"By the way, do you still need my advice for asking out Felix? It's been about a week, hasn't it?"

"Sorry, buddy. But his advice was good. I think I can handle it." The three heard the coach dismiss them. 

"Well, best of luck." With that, Sylvain walked off.

* * *

**_Fe <3_ **

**Me: hey fe. u busy?**

**Fe <3: just doing some hw. what do u need?**

**Me: i was just wondering if you wanted to go to hoco with me**

**_read 6:47 pm_ **

**Me: fe?**

**_read 7:03 pm_ **

**Me: i'm sorry if i made you uncomfortable**

**Fe <3: sure**

**Me: really?**

**Fe <3: yes really**

**Me: also…i've liked u for a while. so would you consider being my bf too?**

**Fe <3: ... **

**Fe <3: i'd like that**

**Fe <3: <3**

* * *

**_Ferdie_ **

**Me: operation ask felix out was a success!**

* * *

" _You're telling me that you have nothing to wear and homecoming is two weeks away?!_ "

"That's why I called. I need help."

" _It's only right that you come to me considering that you're now on the homecoming court. Does Saturday work?_ "

"Perfect! Thank you, Lorenz. You're a lifesaver."

* * *

"You look awful in purple. It clashes with your hair."

"I think he looks amazing-"

"Dorothea is right, Lorenz. I hate this. I think it's a bit too fancy for homecoming."

"Fine! Since you and Dorothea have it out for me, what color would you suggest?"

Dorothea stood, circling around the ginger like a hawk. She hummed in thought. "I think dark blue would make those eyes of yours pop. What color are your eyes anyway?"

"Amber. People say that they have little golden flecks in them."

"Dark blue will do wonders for you."

"I trust you, Dorothea. You too, Lorenz."

"Our little Ferdie is growing up. Have you finally decided who you're going to go with?"

"I thought we were going as a group." Ferdinand followed Dorothea and Lorenz back to one of the racks, picking out another suit. 

"Yes, but it seems like everyone we're going with has a date except for you."

"Lorenz doesn't," Ferdinand smirked, picking out a dark blue suit jacket. The purple-haired teen huffed in annoyance. "But…the person I want to dance with would never dance with me."

"Who is it?"

"You're still hung up on him?" Lorenz asked, practically shoving Ferdinand back into the dressing room. 

"You know who it is?!"

"I do…and I warned him."

"What? Is he trying to date a criminal?"

"He's being ridiculous, Dorothea," Ferdinand sighed, glad that the curtain blocked his upset expression from his friends. Sure Hubert could be a bit cold, but once you got past his blunt and somewhat crass nature, he wasn't a mean person. "He is not a criminal and he's not even a bad person."

"So, who is it? Do I know him?"

"You do."

"Can I take a wild guess and say Hubie?"

Ferdinand pulled back the curtain, stepping out in a dark blue suit. "You would be right if you did." He smoothed out the jacket, looking at himself in the mirror. "It's perfect."

"You look very handsome, Ferdinand." Lorenz came to stand next to him. "I give it the Gloucester Seal of Approval."

"Now, back to Hubert," Dorothea interrupted as Ferdinand went to take off the suit. "Why don't you think he'll dance with you?"

"For one, Hubert doesn't strike me as someone who likes to dance," the ginger started. "But…he said something to me about a month ago and it's stuck with me."

"What did he say?"

"He told me that I was still the new kid and that I needed to learn my place."

"That's so like Hubie." Ferdinand heard Dorothea chuckle from the other side. "Listen, Ferdie. You've known Hubie for two—going on three—months and he's been more expressive in these past two months than I've seen him in years."

"Truly?"

"He just has a hard time expressing himself." A pause. "...I think he likes you."

"Don't put ideas into his head, Dorothea. It will only upset him later."

"You think he doesn't like Ferdie?"

"I personally don't think von Vestra likes anyone except for Edelgard."

"You're not helping, Lorenz." Ferdinand exited, wearing the hoodie he had arrived in. Dorothea sighed at the look in his eyes. "Just give it a shot. I really think he likes you back. Now, I'm starving. Let's grab something to eat before we all head back home."

* * *

"You dress up nice for a country bumpkin."

"This is only the half of it. Wait until the day of the dance."

"I'm interested to see what you have up your sleeve."

Ferdinand turned away from Claude at the sound of heels clicking against concrete. He turned to see Edelgard in a black, sleeveless dress; it's bodice lined with jewels. "You look beautiful, Edelgard." He laughed as she tugged a piece of hair behind her ear. "Windswept hair and all."

"You clean up nicely yourself." She then turned to Claude. "Are you sure you can march in your suit?"

"If you can conduct, I can march. I feel bad for Hilda and Dorothea. They either have to run and change or they won't be able to cheer tonight."

"Sweet of you to worry about us, Claude. But we'll be fine."

The group got larger as the rest of the senior homecoming court joined. Dorothea smiled at Ferdinand. "I told you that you'd look lovely in blue."

"And I was right to trust you."

"So, who do you think is going to win?" Sylvain suddenly asked, looking at all the girls. "I'd say it's a fair shot between Dorothea and Hilda."

"And what's that supposed to mean, Sylvain?" Ingrid elbowed him in the rib. 

The redhead smiled mixed with a pained look. "It's nothing! You know how people are with cheerleaders. One of them is bound to win."

"Claude's definitely getting homecoming king," Ferdinand shrugged. 

"You sound confident there, buddy. What about the rest of us?"

"I personally think I'm out of the running. I only arrived a couple of months ago. People don't know me _that_ well."

"Well, I know lots of people in our grade think you're very handsome," Dorothea swooned, touching his arm lightly. 

"Really?"

"It's always, 'Oh, you're friends with Ferdinand? Do you think you can get him to talk to me?'"

"I think you're being a little ridiculous, Thea."

"She's right, actually." This time, it was Edelgard who spoke. "I've had some many people asking me about the 'cute new kid'. I'm a little jealous by how fast you became popular."

"I still think that Claude's going to win."

The conversation stopped once someone cleared their throat. The group turned, though Ferdinand was the first to speak. "Hubert? What are you doing down here?"

"This would normally be a job for the student body president, but seeing as she's on the homecoming court, it falls to me to announce the winners. Is that a problem?"

"No. Not at all." He couldn't help but notice Hubert's eyes glancing over him, followed by a faint brush. He smiled. 

"Now, the groups are Edelgard and Dimitri, Claude and Hilda, Ferdinand and Dorothea, and Sylvain and Ingrid. You'll walk out onto the field when I announce your name. Everyone will receive a sash and the king and queen will receive a crown. Any questions?" When no one said anything, the raven-haired teen walked away. 

Thanks to jitters, Ferdinand didn't hear much of anything. He would've missed his own name if Dorothea hadn't practically dragged him onto the field. He looked out to see that Ingrid, Dimitri, Edelgard, and Sylvain were already on the field. He looked at Dorothea, who smiled at him and patted his arm. When he got his sash, he looked down to see Duke written across it in big, gold letters. He had gotten second. 

" _It looks like someone can't take their eyes off you."_

Ferdinand looked up at Dorothea's words and sure enough, Hubert was staring back at the two, his expression unreadable. Ferdinand smiled and gave a small wave. Then the unimaginable happened. 

Hubert smiled back at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Up next is the big homecoming dance, so keep your eyes peeled.  
> See you guys l8tr!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's hoco time!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No notes today! Enjoy!

"Can I at least try? You never know, you may like it."

"There's a small part of me that doesn't trust you."

"Just let him, Fe. If you hate it, I'm sure he'd be willing to redo it."

"See? Your boyfriend trusts me."

Felix huffed, crossing his arms and sitting at Ferdinand's bathroom mirror. "Fine…but if I hate it, you're redoing it."

"Of course." Ferdinand took out Felix's hairband and proceeded to brush his hair. "What do you use? Your hair is really soft."

“I just make sure to condition it about every other day. I can send you the specific type if you’d like.”

“That would be amazing! Thanks, Felix.”

Ferdinand hummed to himself as he started to braid the bluenette’s hair, leaving a few strands to frame his face. The process had only taken him about five minutes. “Alright, I’m all done. I’ll undo it if you don’t like it-”

“No, it’s fine. I like it actually.” Felix slung the braid over his shoulder. Sylvain whistled, kissing Felix on the forehead.

He turned to the other ginger. “I swear, Ferdie, is there anything you can’t do?”

“What do you mean?”

“Be real with yourself, man,” Claude started, fixing his tie in the mirror. “You’re athletic, you’re talented, and you’re handsome. Surely there’s something that you can’t do.”

“I mean, I couldn’t get a date to homecoming.”

“Come on, dude.” Sylvain draped Ferdinand’s sash over his shoulder. “With this thing, you’ll have everyone all over you.”

“I know but…there was someone in particular that I wanted to ask, but there’s no way he would ever want to go with me.”

“You’re still hung up on him?” Lorenz asked with a sigh.

“I don’t know! I just…It’s stupid, I know.”

“You have got to work on that confidence of yours.” Sylvain moved to stand behind Ferdinand, pushing his cheeks upward to form a smile. “You have to go out there with your head held high and tell the world that you are Ferdinand von Aegir. What do you say?”

Ferdinand rolled his eyes, swatting Sylvain’s hands away. “I mean…I can try.”

“Well, perk up soon, pretty boy,” Claude interrupted, waving his phone in the air. “Cause Hilda said that the girls are ready. Let’s go take some pictures.”

* * *

“One, two, three…smile!”

Ferdinand was blinded by the flash of the camera as he, Claude, Sylvain, and Dimitri stood to take their homecoming court picture. They had already taken individual photos, couple photos (Dorothea was gracious enough to take one with him), and the guys’ picture.

He barely had time to look at their picture before Sylvain slung an arm over his shoulders. “I guess we can add photogenic to the list. You look like a prince, Ferdinand.”

“You’re being ridiculous, Sylvain. Besides, you’re quite handsome yourself.”

Sylvain blushed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Do you compliment everyone with a straight face?”

“What do you mean?”

“I don’t think you realize that you can be quite the flirt. You’re charming without meaning to be charming?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“Not at all. You should have no problem getting this guy of yours with your way with words.”

“Well, thank you, Sylvain.” He chuckled as he watched Felix impatiently tap his foot. “It seems that your guy is waiting for you.” 

The ginger watched his fellow ginger walk off before turning, watching with a knowing smile as Dimitri and Claude talked not too far from him. He got the attention of the photographer who Edelgard had hired to take candid shots and pointed to the two. The photographer took the picture and showed it to the ginger, who smiled.

“Hey, Ferdie! Come over here and take the student council picture! You too, Claude!” Ferdinand turned to see Dorothea waving them over and he straightened his suit, jogging to meet up with Claude halfway.

“Can I ask you something?”

“Go ahead?”

“Do you like Dimitri?”

The brunette stopped mid-stride, staring at the ginger with an incredulous look before he smirked. “You’ve got a keen eye. What gave it away?”

“You just seem to let your guard down where you’re around him. I think he likes you too. He’s much more comfortable around you as well.”

“You think?” Claude chuckled to himself. “You’re quite the matchmaker, aren’t you? Sylvain told me about how you offered to help him get with Felix.”

“Oh, I didn’t do anything. It was all the streamer that I recommended.” He frowned when he came up to Hubert, cutting their conversation short. “Is there a scar over your eye or something of the like?”

“What are you prattling on about?”

“You always have your right eye covered. Did…did something happen?”

“Wherever did you get such a ridiculous thought? It’s nothing that you’re suggesting.”

“Then why cover it?” He cupped Hubert’s face in his hands, moving his bangs away from his eye. Hubert went stiff at the touch.

Ferdinand couldn’t help but gasp when the hair was moved. He had never been close enough to truly look at Hubert’s eyes, but they were beautiful. The two simply stared at each other unmoving, in complete awe of the other.

Hubert thought Ferdinand’s eyes carried the sun.

Ferdinand thought Hubert’s eyes were pretty as jewels.

The moment was broken when Dorothea chuckled behind them. The two turned away from each other with bright red faces. “Are we going to take the picture now, or are the two of you planning to stare at each other like lovestruck idiots?”

Even as the camera flashed, Ferdinand and Hubert could still feel the heat on their faces.

* * *

“You’ve had enough already?”

Ferdinand turned, brushing his sweaty bangs from his forehead. He was surprised to see Hubert walking towards him. “What about you? I haven’t seen you step on the dancefloor tonight.”

“I’m not one for dancing. I never have been.”

“Well, you’ve missed out on a fun evening.” The ginger smiled, looking up at the full moon.

Hubert looked at Ferdinand under the moonlight and he couldn’t help but notice how ethereal he looked. He blushed. He never realized that Ferdinand could look so beautiful with his suit and his sash. He really did look like a prince.

“...Beautiful.”

“Did you say something?”

“I said that the moon looks beautiful.”

Ferdinand smiled again. “It does, doesn’t it?” He looked back up at the moon. He felt the urge to grab Hubert’s hand. He almost did. “A Night Under the Stars was a wonderful idea.”

“...Thank you.”

“You came up with it?”

“I did. Does that surprise you?”

“A little.” He hesitated, looking at his hand. It was so close to Hubert’s. _Just a dance. I’ll start small_. “Hey, Hubert-”

“Ferdie!” 

The ginger turned to see Dorothea walking towards him. “Hello, Dorothea.”

“What are you doing out here by yourself?”

“I’m not by myself…” He turned.

The magic had faded.

Hubert was gone.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're about at the halfway point! Next chapter, we get to go ice skating, so you know that something is bound to happen. Stay tuned and see you guys l8tr!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's go skating, bois!!

Somehow, the seniors of Garreg Mach High School managed to survive the first semester and now faced winter break. Ferdinand was happy to be out for the new two weeks. It meant no homework, no school, and most importantly, no worrying about his unrequited love.

The play had gone smoothly and Hubert didn’t want to kill him, so he considered that a win.

He was already at his car by the time Dorothea came running towards him, clutching her peacoat closer around her. He watched her breath come out in little white puffs as he laughed, his own breath emitting its own puffs. “Do you need something?” He smiled, which only made Dorothea angrier.

“If you’ve come to laugh at me, then I take back my invitation.”

“What invitation?”

“A few of us were planning to go ice skating sometime over the break. I was wondering if you wanted to come.”

“Who all is going to be there?”

“Myself, my girlfriend, Edie, Hubert, Felix, Sylvain, Dimitri, and Claude. You’ll make nine.”

“Invite Byleth and she’ll make ten.”

“Byleth?”

“Ice skating is more fun with a buddy. With an odd number, someone’s going to be the odd man out. So why not just invite one more person? Plus, I think Edelgard could use the push.”

“Edie and Byleth? Who knew you were such a matchmaker?”

He hoped he could play off his blush as the unforgiving cold. “I wouldn’t call myself a matchmaker.”

“Your stream is only getting more popular. You give good advice and I know that nearly everyone who you’ve given advice to has ended up in a relationship. First, it was Sylvain and Felix, then Claude and Dimitri. I’m assuming Edie is next?”

“I work to please.” He opened his car door, shrugging off his coat and his scarf. “I’ll be there.”

* * *

“Everyone! This is Petra. I hope you don’t mind if she joins us today.” Dorothea was the last to arrive at the rink, bringing along a purple-haired girl.

“Of course she can stay! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Petra. I’m Edelgard, and these guys are Byleth, Dimitri, Claude, Hubert, Sylvain, Felix, and Ferdinand.”

“So you are Ferdinand. I have been hearing lots about you from Dorothea.”

“Well, I’m honored.” He flashed a smile, almost as blinding as the sun. “I’m glad I finally get to meet you as well.”

“Well, then!” Dorothea clapped her hands together, sitting to put on her skates. “Is everyone paired up? It would be easiest to go as partners since I know not everyone here knows how to skate.”

“I’m taking Dima!” Claude yelled, practically monkeying onto the taller teen. “I’ll be the one teaching you to skate today.”

The blonde’s face went cherry red. He nodded, grabbing Claude’s hand as the two walked off. Ferdinand watched as Sylvain dragged Felix onto the rink and then as Dorothea and Petra left. Ferdinand looked around.

He, Edelgard, Byleth, and Hubert were the only four left. He sighed. “I’ll take Hubert,” he finally said, refusing to meet the green-eyed teen’s gaze.

“And why do you think I want to be paired up with you?”

His heart sank. “We’re the closest in height, as are Edelgard and Byleth. Considering that neither you nor Byleth knows how to skate, I think it would be easier for both me and Edelgard.”

“Do you think it would be so hard for me to skate with Edelgard?”

“I have to agree with Ferdinand this time, Hubert,” Edelgard said, though she looked more than eager to be with Byleth. “You’re a whole foot taller than me. You’re only five inches taller than Ferdinand. If you fall, we’re both taking a tumble. If you’re with Ferdinand, he has a much higher chance of preventing an accident.”

Hubert simply stared at Ferdinand for a while. “I suppose if you think it’s the best course of action, then I will partner with Ferdinand.”

The two males watched as Byleth and Edelgard walked off, instantly starting a conversation that the two of them couldn’t hear. Ferdinand looked at his skates, brushing a lock of hair behind his ear. “Well then…should we get started?”

“...I should let you know that I have zero experience on the ice.”

“Not a problem,” Ferdinand offered a smile, linking his arm with Hubert’s. “We can take it nice and slow.”

“Do not belittle me like some child.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” Ferdinand stepped onto the ice, holding his hands out for Hubert.”

“What do you think you're doing?”

“Stepping on can be the hardest part. I wouldn’t want you to get hurt.”

Hubert huffed but didn’t take the ginger’s hands. Instead, he moved to step onto the ice himself.

And he fell.

Into Ferdinand’s arms.

He looked up to find himself face-to-face with the boy in question. He saw the golden flecks in his eyes dance in the sunlight. Other than that, his face mirrored concern. “Are you alright?! You didn’t twist your ankle or anything, did you?!”

“What?! No, I’m fine.” He pushed himself out of Ferdinand’s arms, nearly falling again. Yet, he somehow managed to remain upright. “See? I can handle myself.”

“You’re as stiff as a board and we haven’t even started moving yet.” He held out his hand again. “Are you sure you don’t want my hand?”

“If I feel that I need it, I’ll take it.” With that, Hubert tried to skate off with the grace of a newborn fawn. 

Ferdinand was trying his hardest not to chuckle. He glided up beside Hubert, gently placing his hands on Hubert’s shoulders. “Lean forward and bend your knees slightly.”

“And how do you expect me to do that?!”

“Relax.” He took Hubert’s gloved hands in his own, and the raven-haired teen didn’t resist this time. “I’ll skate backwards so you can look at me. Let me know if I’m about to run into someone, okay?” Hubert nodded, at a loss for words. “Great! So, bend your knees slightly and lean forward.” Hubert looked down at his feet, and Ferdinand responded by lifting his chin with his finger. “Keep your eyes up. I’ve got you, I promise.”

The two simply glided in a circle before Ferdinand spoke again. “Now, let’s try stroking. It’ll make your strides less choppy.”

“What?”

“Stroking.” He moved to where he was standing next to Hubert, their arms linked together. “Just follow my lead. It’s just like what we were doing earlier, but with longer strides.”

Hubert watched Ferdinand with almost an absurd amount of intensity before he began to mirror the ginger’s movements. “See? You’ve got it! You’re skating, Hubert!

Hubert turned to Ferdinand and the world around him slowed. All he saw was Ferdinand. 

He looked absolutely beautiful.

The falling snow clung to his eyelashes, causing them to sparkle under the sun. He had turned up his head, letting his hair catch the sun’s rays. His laugh sounded like music.

Hubert couldn’t help but smile back. 

In that moment, he could only think of one word to describe the sight in front of him.

Breathtaking.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand is successfully melting Hubert's frozen heart and I am living for it! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more Christmas and New Year's fun.  
> See you guys l8tr!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's get to secret santa-ing!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've put a chapter out. Life's getting a little crazy now that school's starting back, so my updates might not be as frequent anymore.  
> Side note, for anyone who is going back to school in person, please stay safe!

**_Dorothea added Edie, Ferdie, Hubie, Claude, Dimitri, honey <3, Byleth, Sylvain & Felix_ **

**_Dorothea renamed the chat ‘Secret Santa’_ **

**honey <3: ** who is this santa and why is he a secret?

**Edie:** yeah dorothea. what is this?

**Me:** i want to do a secret santa before christmas

**Me:** and secret santa isn’t a person, petra. it’s where we exchange and give gifts

**Me:** the thing is, we don’t know who’s giving us our gift

**honey <3: ** i think i am having understanding. sounds fun!

**Claude:** i’ll join! sounds pretty interesting.

**Dimitri:** me too!

**Sylvain:** count me in!

**Felix:** ...if everyone else is doing it

**Ferdie:** i’d love to!

**Hubie:** i suppose this will be interesting

**Hubie:** but why is my name hubie?

**Me:** because that’s what i call you

**_Hubie changed their name to Hubert_ **

**Hubert:** much better

**Edie:** a secret santa does sound fun. i’d like to join as well

**Byleth:** i’ll join too

**Me:** great! now that everyone wants to join, i’ll text you all separately with who everyone is getting a gift for

**Me:** also, christmas attire is required!

* * *

**_Ferdie_ **

**Ferdie:** why did you give me hubert?!

**Me:** relax, ferdie. you’ll be fine.

**Me:** plus…you two could use some help

**Ferdie:** what help?

**Me:** you’ll see

**Me:** just act like you don’t have hubert

* * *

**_Dorothea added Edie, Ferdie & Hubert_ **

****

**Me:** we don’t have each other, so do you guys wanna go secret santa shopping

**Hubert:** yes please…i could use all the help i could get

**Ferdie:** me too

**Me:** great! let’s me up at the mall tmr at 3

* * *

“You just had to make this as difficult as possible, didn’t you?”

“I have  _ no  _ idea what you’re talking about, Hubie dear.”

“You gave me Claude. I don’t know what to get him.”

“He’s just like you,” Edelgard shrugged, taking off her coat. “Only he’s more sociable.”

“Haha…and what about you? I’m sure you’re going to try and find the perfect gift for Byleth.” Edelgard couldn’t hide her blush. Hubert laughed. “Why not just tell her?”

“...I will one day. When the time is right. I think listening to the advice I got on Talk to Me was helpful.”

“You actually listened to him?”

“Well, considering that thanks to him, I’ve come to recognize my feelings and you haven’t, I consider that  _ you  _ ask him for advice.”

“Wait,  _ Hubert  _ has a crush on someone?” Ferdinand couldn’t help but feel a small pain in his chest. He hid it behind a smirk.

“And if I do?”

“Who is it?”

“I don’t see how that’s any of your business.”

“Come on, Hubert! You have to tell us.”

Ferdinand grabbed his hands and Hubert’s couldn’t help but blush. He looked at Dorothea and Edelgard in his peripheral. Both of them were trying not to laugh. “Maybe later. It’s nothing more than a crush. It will probably be gone by the end of the school year.”

“Fine. But if you ever do want advice, I think you should consider going on Talk to Me. It worked for Sylvain and Felix, and it’s helping Edelgard. I think you’re underestimating him.”

“You say it like you know him personally.”

Ferdinand hesitated. “I don’t. But he just seems to be good at what he does.”

“If you two are done,” Dorothea interrupted, we have some secret Santa shopping to do.”

* * *

“Do you think she’d like something cute?” Edelgard asked, going through the array of stuffed animals on the shelf.

“I think she would. She’s a rather reserved person, but she really does care about her friends. I think she would like a stuffed animal. I don’t know what her favorite animal is, though.”

“You know, Ferdie, you’re really good at reading people.”

“So I’ve been told.” He picked up a small monkey plushie. “It seems that I can’t read everyone though.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Ferdinand turned, looking at Hubert who was across the store, absorbed in a book. “There are people out there who I just can’t read. No matter how much I try, they push me away.”

Edelgard followed his gaze with a smirk. “You’ll learn.” She placed a hand on his shoulder. “If he gives something his undivided attention, he’s interested. I mean, just look at him. He’s in his own little world.”

“...How did you know I was talking about Hubert?”

“You’re pretty easy to read too. You know that he likes you, right?”

“Dorothea said the same thing but I just don’t know. Romantic feelings aside, it seems like he can’t even tolerate me sometimes.”

“He’s good at hiding his feelings. Just give him some time. He’ll open up to you eventually.”

“Edie, Ferdie! Are the two of you ready to go?” Both teens turned to see Dorothea walking towards them, holding a hoodie in her hands. She frowned when she looked at the ginger. “You didn’t get anything.”

“Don’t worry. I know exactly what I’m getting him.”

* * *

“Your house is amazing, Edelgard.”

“It’s all Dimitri’s father. Being the head of a big corporation has its perks.”

“It’s still amazing.” Edelgard walked him into the living room, where everyone else was already waiting. “I hope I didn’t keep you all waiting for too long.”

“Beauty takes time, my friend,” Claude commented, earning a laugh from the room as Ferdinand’s face turned a dark red. “I mean it! Not many guys can rock a sweater vest.”

“You know that you’re wearing a sweater too, right?”

“But I’m wearing a funny Christmas sweater. You honestly kind of look like a model. You just need long, flowing hair and you could be in a Hallmark movie.” He removed the huge stuffed wyvern (a gift from Dimitri) from in front of his chest, revealing his deer Christmas sweater.

“Keep complimenting me like that and your boyfriend might get jealous.” He smirked, sitting in between Edelgard and Dorothea. “Now that we have everyone, we can go ahead and start, right?”

“We can.” Dorothea grabbed her bag from off the couch, walking to hand it to Sylvain.

The ginger thanked him, opening the bag. He held up the blue hoodie. “This is my favorite band. How’d you know?”

“I have my ways. Now let’s keep this going!”

“Alright then.” He brought a bag up to Edelgard. “You’re a tough cookie to shop for, you know that. I had to ask your dear stepbrother what I should get you.”

“I don’t know if I should be scared or not.”

“It’s nothing bad. You have my word.”

“Now I’m even more scared.” With a smile, she took the tissue paper out of the bag, pulling out a Christmas baking set, complete with gingerbread cookie mix and sugar cookie mix.

“Dimitri told me that you had a bit of a sweet tooth.”

“And he was right. Thank you, Sylvain. I’ll have to bake something tonight.”

“I can never say no to food.” That earned him a lighthearted elbow in the rib from Felix.

Edelgard took the bag on her left and handed it to Byleth. “I hope you like it.”

Byleth removed the gift and immediately squealed. “It’s so cute! Thanks, Edelgard!” She wrapped the white-haired girl into a hug, the stuffed duck falling between them.

Hubert had to hold back a laugh as he watched Edelgard’s face go as red as her sweater. The teen in question shot him a nasty look over Byleth’s shoulder. “I’m glad you like it. I thought it was absolutely adorable and then I thought of you.”

This time, Byleth was the one who turned red. “I appreciate it.” She turned to grab a box, handing it to Dimitri. “I had a little help from my dad.” Dimitri tore through the wrapping paper, opening the box. His face instantly lit up. “He said he overheard you and Claude talking about how your shoes were getting old.”

“Thank you so much! This is perfect. Speaking of perfect,” he stood, walking over to the Christmas tree and grabbing a rather large box. “I don’t know if you need one, Ferdinand, but I thought you would enjoy this.”

The ginger was surprised that the box was kind of light for its weight. He gently unwrapped, pulling out an acoustic guitar. He looked up at the blonde. “Is this a rosewood guitar?!”

“Do you like it?”

“Like it?! Dimitri, I love it! I’ve been wanting one of these for years!”

“I’m glad. Claude said that rosewood was a good quality wood.”

“It is! But…it’s also expensive-”

“The price doesn’t matter. I just wanted to make you happy.”

“And you did. Thank you so much, Dimitri.”

“This guitar of yours will help with our Christmas carols later,” Dorothea said, slyly nudging him in the side. “It’s time for your gift now, isn’t it?”

“It is.” He took a deep breath, reaching over Edelgard and Byleth. “My gift’s for Hubert.”

“For me?” Hubert took the gift, taking out a book. Though his expression was subtle, his eyes widened. “Is this…the book I was looking at a few days ago?”

“It is. I noticed you reading it but you didn’t buy it. There’s more.”

He reached back into a bag, pulling out three more books. “Is this the whole series?”

Ferdinand smiled widened. “Do you like it?”

“I do. Thank you, Ferdinand.”

The ginger missed the rest of the gift exchange, lost in his own mind. Edelgard was right. Though he didn’t outwardly show it, he looked happy. If he hadn’t glanced over at Hubert once more, he would’ve missed the small smile dancing across his lips.

* * *

The night dragged on with food and caroling. Ferdinand was absolutely in love with his new guitar, and he vowed to play until his voice was hoarse and his fingers were covered in calluses. It wasn’t until the third or fourth song that he noticed that Edelgard and Byleth were still in the kitchen. He handed his guitar to Claude. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to check on Edelgard and Byleth.” He stood, walking over to the kitchen. “Hey, Edel-” He clamped a hand over his mouth, moving to press his back against the wall.

Standing in the kitchen, right in front of the stove were Edelgard and Byleth, kissing.

He smiled, beside himself as he walked back into the living room, sitting next to Dorothea. The brunette quirked a brow. “So?”

He leaned to whisper in her ear. “ _ One more point for the renowned streamer behind Talk to Me _ .”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Thank you for all the comments and the kudos. For my first Archive story, they mean so much to me.  
> Stay safe and see you guys l8tr!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With New Year's just around the corner, will Ferdinand finally be able to confess his feelings to Hubert?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was nice to take a little break with Ferdibert Week, but now I'm back! Not gonna lie, this chapter was a little hard to write, but I think that's what makes me love it so much. I hope you guys enjoy it too!

Christmas came and went and soon, there were only a few days until New Year’s. Ferdinand sat in his room, scrolling through his forum. His stream really had gotten more popular in the past five months. Looking at all these questions made him sigh.

It made him realize how sad his own non-existent relationship was.

He booted up his stream. “Hey, guys! Thanks for coming back to another stream. New Year’s is right around the corner, so I’ll hop straight into the questions. A lot of you guys are asking about New Year’s resolutions so I’ll start there. Many of you are asking if I have any resolutions and…” he frowned. “I’ll be honest with you guys…I have feelings for someone. But there’s no possible way that he could ever love me or even like me back. It’s kind of put me in a slump so I’m glad that my advice is helping you guys.”

He watched the chat fill up with loving words and concerns, but it was one comment in particular that stood out to him. He read it aloud. “Songstress27 says…to follow my own advice. You give good advice to everyone else but it seems to me that you’re not taking your own advice. If there’s someone that you want…you of all people should have no problem getting them. And if they don’t want you, it’s their loss.” 

He smiled. _Dorothea…_

“Thank you, Songstress27…but it’s not that easy. That being said,” he heard his phone go off behind him. “I’ll give it a try.”

* * *

“You want to have a party…with your friends?”

“Why not? You are always telling me that I should try and make influential friends and I have.”

“Have you now?”

“I have. I have made friends with Lambert Blayddid’s son and stepdaughter. I will most certainly invite them.”

“Will you now?” Ludwig looked up from his document, smiling at his son. It sent a shiver down Ferdinand’s spine.”Have your little party, Ferdinand. And allow me to meet these so-called friends of yours.”

“Truly?!”

“I don’t see why not. You’re seventeen…I suppose that I can give you a bit more freedom.”

“Thank you, Father! I cannot wait.”

* * *

_"This_ is your house?! I’m impressed, dude.”

“It’s nothing special. My father owns a law firm.”

“Still, you didn’t tell us that you were loaded-”

“Claude!”

“What?! I’m just being honest.”

“It’s alright, Dimitri.” Ferdinand flashed a quick smile, fixing his tie. It’s just not something I like to talk about.” He sighed, stopping before he entered the living room. “I’ve always had trouble making friends. My father’s been…a bit controlling of what I do. So, I stopped telling people that I come from money. I’m sorry to sour the mood with my backstory.”

“Ferdinand, my friend,” Claude clapped him on the back. “You’re a good man. A really good man. If people don’t want to be friends with you, that’s their problem, not yours.”

“He’s right. You’re genuine and kind and you light up any room you’re in,” Dimitri added, snaking an arm around Claude’s waist. “You’re an invaluable friend.”

“Thank you, both of you.”

"Now then, enough of that." Claude moved to grab Ferdinand's and Dimitri's hands. "This is a party— _your_ party, Ferdinand—and _I_ plan to bring in the new year with my friends and boyfriend." With that, he dragged the two of them into the living room.

Music was playing through the speakers and the smell of punch wafted through the air. If it had been his choice, he wouldn’t have gone for a suit and tie party, but his father was insistent and…he always found it hard to say no to his father.

“Ferdinand, my dear, you are looking radiant tonight.”

The ginger waved goodbye to Dimitri and Claude before looking at Lorenz. “Thank you for coming. My father is eager to see you again.”

“Your father?” Lorenz frowned. “Don’t tell me that he still has you by a leash.”

“It’s a bit longer than it used to be but…yes, he still does.”

“...Does he know that you’ve invited von Vestra?”

“He doesn’t, but what’s the worst he could do? Actually, don’t answer that. Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to go make my rounds before midnight happens.” He bid farewell to his best friend before he made his way around the living.

He stopped and talked to Dorothea (who insisted that _this_ was the night that he should follow his own advice and tell Hubert), Sylvain, Felix, Petra, and Annette, as well as many others.

His last stop was one of his favorites; his balcony overlooking the city. He opened the French doors to see his last three guests. “Hubert, Edelgard, Byleth! Enjoying the fresh air?”

Edelgard was the first to speak. “This is a lovely party, Ferdinand. Thank you for inviting us.”

“Anything for my friends. And both of you look beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Edelgard grabbed Byleth’s hand. “We’re going to get some punch. Do the two of you want anything?”

Both men shook their heads before the two of them left. Ferdinand turned to face the city, resting his arms on the balcony. “It’s a nice view, isn’t it?”

Hubert mirrored him. “It is.” He paused, looking out over the city before he spoke again. “This wasn’t your idea, was it?”

Ferdinand stiffened. “What are you talking about? Of course it was!”

“Not the party, the theme. It’s not…you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I feel like this is too stuffy for your taste. I would’ve thought that you wanted a nice, cozy party where we wrote New Year’s resolutions and then watched the fireworks.”

He was thrown off by how accurate the raven-haired teen was. “Like I’ve said multiple times, I am to please-”

“Have you ever thought of just living for yourself?”

“I’m sorry?”

“Can you do anything without thinking of trying to please someone else?”

Ferdinand never looked so hurt. “Hubert!”

He quickly rectified himself. “No, I…I’m sorry. That’s not what I meant. Look, I don’t know anything about your home life and it’s not my place to barge in but…something’s been bothering you for a while. I can tell.”

He chuckled, his gaze moving to his arms folded in front of him. “It’s that easy to tell?”

“Is everything alright?”

He took a deep breath. _It’s now or never._ “Hubert, I have a confession-”

“Ferdinand,” the two of them turned to see Lorenz at the door. He scowled. “Your father is looking for you.”

“Thank you, Lorenz.” He watched Lorenz leave before turning to Hubert. “Can you give me a minute?”

“I’ll just come in. I was getting a little cold anyway.”

“Perfect!” He took a deep breath before he and Hubert went inside. He instantly spotted his Ludwig towards the entrance of the living room. “You were looking for me, Father?”

“Yes. I was making my rounds and I must say that I am-” He stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted Hubert behind him. “You invited von Vestra’s son?”

“Hubert is my friend and you said that I could invite my friends.”

Ludwig simply stared at the two for a while before he sighed. “A word, Ferdinand?”

He nodded. “Excuse me, Hubert.” He followed his father out of the living room and to the front door before he stopped. “Is something wrong?”

“You have made… _friends_ with the Vestra boy?”

“Why not? He goes to my school and we are in the same grade. Is it so surprising that we have become friends?”

“With the Vestra boy, yes, it is!”

“You cannot control who my friends are. You yourself said that I should have more freedom. Choosing my own friends should have been something I’ve been able to do from the beginning.”

“But there are limits to what I am willing to accept-”

“But there shouldn’t be!” He couldn’t help but notice how quiet the living room got. “I am not a child anymore! I should be able to make my own decisions without you… _controlling_ my life!”

“Controlling?!”

“I don’t even think you understand how controlling you are. I love you, Father, but you have decided _every_ aspect of my life since I was a child. I just want some freedom! I want to be a teenager for the little amount of time I have left with you breathing down my neck.”

Ludwig sighed, scratching his neck. “...I will try, Ferdinand. But I will not allow you to see the Vestra boy anymore.”

“What?! Father! You are doing the very opposite of what you just promised you would do!” He felt his throat tighten.

“You cannot change my mind. You know that our families have been enemies since our law firms opened back in Enbarr-”

“I don’t care about some petty rivalry in an industry that I don’t even plan on going into! It won’t tarnish your reputation if I am friends with Hubert!”

“My final answer is no, Ferdinand! End of discussion!”

Ferdinand couldn’t hold back his emotions anymore.

He ran back into and out of the living room, climbing the stairs and tearing into his room. Everyone downstairs heard the door slam.

Ludwig cleared his throat and the group turned. “I’m sorry about my son’s display. He’ll be back down in a few minutes.”

Hubert, being the focal point of their heated conversation, couldn’t help but speak up. “I know it’s not my place to say anything and I mean no ill will by saying this, but I think I can speak for all of us when I say that Ferdinand deserves more freedom in his life.” He felt his cheek heat. “He’s such a bright and gentle soul, and…have you ever considered that you may be holding him back a little?”

“You of all people have no right to question the way I raise my son-”

“He’s right, you know. The rivalry between you and my father has nothing to do with either of us. And honestly…I think meeting Ferdinand has changed my life for the better. He’s changed all of our lives.”

Ludwig walked up to Hubert, even though the teen still towered over him. “You know what I think? _I_ think that you are a bad influence on my son. Get out of my house.”

Hubert frowned, the look on his face teetering between anger and murder. “You don’t have to ask me twice.”

With that, he walked out of the front door and into the cold Garreg Mach air as fireworks lit up the night sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that these two are going to get a happy ending! 😢  
> Thanks for reading and keep on coming with the kudos and comments (they make me happy!).  
> Have a great weekend and see you guys l8tr!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert and Ferdinand try and fix the rift between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's sad boi hours. Sorry in advance.

“A boy as handsome as you shouldn’t be crying alone on New Year's’. Dry those tears, Ferdinand.” Lorenz huffed when he got no reaction from the ginger. After Hubert left, there was a silent agreement that the party was over, so everyone left.

Everyone except for Lorenz.

He made his way up to Ferdinand’s room with the help of Ludwig, only to find him sobbing into his pillow. He made a mental note to text Dorothea. 

“Look, Ferdinand…I’m sorry, but I tried to warn you. Hubert only brings about trouble and I know it’s not something you want to hear but-”

“It isn’t his fault,” Ferdinand finally replied, though it sounded muffled in his pillow.

Lorenz paused. “Then whose is it?”

“It’s my own.” He sat up with a sigh, still avoiding Lorenz’s gaze. “It’s my own fault that I even thought I could make this friendship work. It’s my own fault that I fell in love with Hubert when I knew it wasn’t ever going to work-”

“Relax, Ferdinand.” He grabbed a tissue from the ginger’s desk. “You’re getting yourself all worked up for nothing.” Lorenz hesitated for a moment before he spoke again. “...He had nothing but good things to say about you to your father.”

“He did?”

“‘He’s such a bright and gentle soul’ or something like that.” He paused to look at Ferdinand. “You really like him, don’t you?”

“I do…but thanks to my father, everything’s ruined. I don’t understand why we can’t be friends just because of some stupid rivalry between business. But I guess it’s been a “tradition” even before my father, so I can’t do much about it.”

_ I can’t believe I’m saying this. _ “Just break tradition.”

“What?”

“I hate von Vestra, but I hate to see you upset even more. I was insensitive to your feelings towards him. But if you like him, you have my full support. I’ll be the first to admit that your father is very controlling of you, but you’re practically an adult. You deserve to do what makes you happy.”

“Lorenz…” He started tearing up again. “Thank you…but I don’t know how to make things right with Hubert.”

“You’ll find a way. And if he likes you back, he’ll understand.”

* * *

"I really messed up, didn't I?"

"...It could've gone better, I'll admit. But I don't think Ferdinand is mad at you-"

"You think I can ever show my face to him again, Edelgard?"

"...You openly admitted that you enjoyed his company. That he's made you a better person."

"But he didn't hear me say that."

"But everyone else did. You're finally admitting to yourself that you don't dislike him."

Hubert kept his eyes trained on the road. "I never have disliked him."

"Well, you need to tell  _ him  _ that."

"And how am I supposed to do that?"

Hubert missed Edelgard smirk in the passenger seat. "If I tell you, you have to actually do it."

"How bad could it be?"

* * *

"How was your break, Ferdie?"

"...It was alright. You?"

"I went to go visit my dad. It was a little awkward, but it could've been worse. Why do you look so sad?"

"It's nothing, Annette. I'm fine." He flipped through his binder, watching as notes swam across the page.

"He's just a little moppy today, is all. Once we start class, he'll be his chipper little self again. Right, Ferdie?"

He turned to Dorothea, his frown only growing. "Yeah, of course. I'm sorry to worry you, Annette." The two watched as the ginger went to go talk to some of the other girls in her section.

Dorothea sighed. "Still nothing?"

"It's been three days, Thea! He still won't change his mind. If I ask one more time, he'll probably ground me for the next year."

"So what? You're just going to give up?"

"No? I don't know! What can I do? I can't show my face to Hubert after New Year's."

"And why not? Don't you think he deserves an explanation?"

"He's as aware as I am about our fathers' rivalry. He made that clear to me on the first day.

" I think you should at least talk to him." The bell rang, signaling the start of class. "If the two of you dance around each other for any longer, one of you is bound to trip and fall."

* * *

"Hubert-"

"Ferdinand-"

The two had managed to catch each other after the last bell right outside the student council room. Ferdinand ran a hand through his hair. "You go first."

Hubert sighed. "I just wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

“For New Year’s. I didn’t realize I would cause you and your father so much trouble-”

“No!” His outburst shocked them both. He cleared his throat, laughing awkwardly. “You…You don’t need to apologize. It was my fault. I should’ve…I’m sorry that my father treated you that way.”

No, I caused trouble-”

“Me and my father have never really gotten along. I promise, everything is fine now.”

“Still…I think it’d be best if we didn’t see each other anymore.”

Ferdinand felt his heart stop. “...What?”

“...I don’t think we should be friends anymore.”

“But-”

“I’ve heard the things that Lorenz has said. Those rumors will spread farther than your friends.”

“But Hubert…you’re my friend!”

Hubert couldn’t help but feel an ache in his chest when he looked at Ferdinand’s face. He turned away. “It won’t be for long…Just until everything boils over.” He started to walk away.

“Hubert, wait!” He couldn’t bring his feet to move. “By leaving me, you’re only giving my father what he wants.” He felt something wet roll down his face.

Hubert stopped, not turning around. “Goodbye, Ferdinand. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

Ferdinand couldn’t help it. He continued to watch as Hubert walked away before he broke down in the middle of the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I've said this so many times, but this story does have a happy ending. We just have to get there.  
> Keep up the comments and kudos. They mean a lot.  
> Also, if you have any story requests, you can comment them on any of my stories. I'm looking for some more ideas.  
> See you guys l8tr!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hubert finally decides to let Edelgard take the reins, and chaos ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated. School has been super crazy recently. Hope everyone's staying safe.

“You didn’t make it better. You made it worse!”

“Well, what was I supposed to do?!”

“Apologize! Not completely shut him out! Hubert, you can’t push him away because you’re afraid of hurting him. You've hurt him by doing this!”

Hubert groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “...Well, I can’t do much now, can I?”

“You could always take my suggestion.”

“And what am I supposed to say?”

"That you like him. That you don't want to see him upset."

"I'm not that good with words-"

"You don't have to be. He'll know what you're trying to say."

Hubert sighed again. “Alright, Edelgard. You win. But you’re helping me.”

The white-haired teen smiled. “Of course.”

* * *

“ _You’re still streaming tonight?_ ”

“It’s Friday. I have to.”

“ _How do you expect to give relationship advice when you just had your heart broken-_ ”

“ _Dorothea!_ ”

Ferdinand chuckled, moving to his desk. “It’s alright, Lorenz. That was two days ago. Plus…my father wouldn’t approve anyway.”

“ _You need to stop letting him control your life. You’re seventeen for Sothis’ sake. So what if you have an emo boyfriend_ -”

“He’s not emo. He’s…kind deep down. He tries to deny it but I know better.”

“ _Ugh! Forget I asked. You look like a swooning schoolgirl._ ”

“ _But you’re smiling again. It’s good to see you smiling again, Ferdie._ ”

“Thank you, both of you.” He paused as he watched his computer boot up. “And I’m fine. Like I said, that was two days ago.”

“ _But-_ ”

“My stream’s starting soon. Watch it?”

Dorothea and Lorenz both paused. “ _Of course.”_

_“Course, Ferdie!”_

“Thanks, you guys.” He hung up the video call as he pulled up his forum. He then started his stream. “Hey, guys! It’s another Friday so you know what that means! It’s time to get on with some questions!”

* * *

“Hubert, you’re going to miss it!”

“Why do I need to watch it? Can’t you just tell me whatever he says?”

“That wasn’t part of the deal. I’ll drag you in here if I have to.”

“It’s my room,” Hubert called from the kitchen. “And I’d like to see you try and drag me anywhere.” He appeared a few moments later with a bowl of snacks. “Plus, this was your prosperous idea that you just so happened to drag me into. Why should I have to suffer for it?”

“Because you are hopeless when it comes to romantic feelings and you’re going to lose one of the only people who are willing to put up with you to make you happy. You don’t have to believe me, but I’m doing this for you.”

“Whatever you say, Edelgard.” He sat down, his back against his bed. He opened a book that was sitting open on his bed. “Tell me when he gets to my question.”

Edelgard rolled her eyes. “You’re hopeless, you know that?”

* * *

“It seems that we’re getting to our final question. This one is from…” he gasped, his hand flying to his mouth. He dumbly opened and closed his mouth, no sound coming out.

It took him a while to recover.

“The last question is from…someone named Hubert. I see you’re not one from usernames, huh? Anyway, Hubert’s question is…There's someone that I like (I won't give names because I was told not to). But no matter what I do, I feel like I push him away. He deserves better than me, but I can't get rid of these feelings. He's so bright and positive all the time, and I feel like I would hold him back." Ferdinand took a long pause.

It didn't sound like Hubert, but he didn't know too many other Huberts out there.

He blinked away tears. "Well, um…Hubert. Whoever this man is, I don't think he'll shy away from you. Not after he hears the heartfelt confession you put in here. In this case, all I can say is to go for it! You won't know until you try." _Because I like you back_.

He paused, almost as if waiting for Hubert to respond through the screen. “Well…that just about wraps up all your questions. Now we can get into a little Q&A seeing as we have some time left.” He scrolled through the chat. “Alright, first question is-”

" _Ferdinand, what are you doing up here?_ ”

The ginger gasped, quickly closing the stream. He turned around to face his father. “Um…nothing. Just watching a stream online.”

“Don’t you have better things to be doing?”

“Not really. It’s a Friday night.”

“Still, you should be studying or looking at colleges. Not wasting your time on some frivolity.” Ludwig sighed. “When we were still in Enbarr, you were top of your class. You’re slipping, Ferdinand.”

“I’m not! Garreg Mach is just a bigger school. My GPA and all my grades are the same. It’s just a little more competitive than a senior high school-”

“But you are a von Aegir! You have shamed me enough by becoming friends with that von Vestra boy. And clearly, he and your other friends are a bad influence on you.” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You leave me no choice, my son. You are not to leave this house unless I allow you to. That includes school.”

“You aren’t letting me go to school?! My grades will just get worse!”

“I will talk to your teachers about recording their lectures and sending them to you. I’ll have Lorenz bring you any work that you can’t do online.”

“Father!” Ferdinand stood, nearly knocking his chair over. “You are being completely unreasonable!”

“You dare raise your voice at me?! I am your father and no son of mine will talk back to me!”

“Do you think Mother would be okay with the way you treat me? If anyone else knew, do you think they’d be okay-” He was quickly cut off by a stinging pain on his cheek. He stared back at his father wide-eyed.

“You’ve changed since we’ve gotten here, Ferdinand. Those… _people_ have changed you-”

“Those people are my friend!”

“I’m doing this for your own good. When you’ve become a successful man in the future, you’ll thank me for putting an end to your foolishness.” He closed the door behind him. “I’ll call you down for dinner shortly.”

Ferdinand listened as his father’s footsteps grew fainter. He didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know what to think.

He felt numb.

Then his phone buzzed on his desk. He grabbed it, seeing a text from Dorothea that made everything come crashing down.

_The world knows who you are now, Ferdie. And Hubert was watching tonight._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun, dun, dun!!  
> He has been found out!  
> Also, if you can't tell, I really don't like Ludwig.  
> Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. This story's almost done! Thank you guys so much for all the kudos and comments! They make me really happy considering this is my first Ao3 story.  
> Stay tuned and see you guys l8tr!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the stream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. I'll be on break soon, so hopefully, I'll be able to update this more (maybe even finish).

“What do you mean the world knows who I am?!”

“ _Whoever it was that walked into your room…he said your name and everyone heard.”_

Ferdinand froze before he spoke again. “So…they know?”

“ _Everyone. It’s all over Twitter and everything. Everyone knows.”_

“Including Hubert?”

There was silence on the other end. “ _I’m sorry, Ferdie…but at least now you know that he likes you back-_ ”

“That’s not the point, Dorothea! I can’t face Hubert again after that. I won’t be able to see him again.”

“ _Don’t worry. I’m sure you and Hubie are embarrassed-_ ”

“No, Thea. You don’t understand. I won’t be able to see him again.”

Dorothea paused again. “ _What are you talking about?_ ”

“My father…” The ginger paused, taking a breath to steady his voice. “He’s-"

" _Ferdinand, dinner!"_

The teen sighed. "I'll have to call you back, Thea."

" _Ok. See you Monday_." She hung up the phone.

Ferdinand watched the screen as his hand fell to his lap. "Yeah…Monday."

* * *

Edelgard had known Hubert her entire life and she can't say that she'd ever seen him so embarrassed. He looked like a fish out of water with a bright red face. She honestly didn't know whether to laugh or comfort him.

She went with the latter.

"Are you alright, Hubert?"

He groaned, his face buried in a pillow as he laid face down on his bed. "I should've put two and two together."

"What?"

"It all makes sense. The voice, the attitude…I should've known that it was Ferdinand and I didn't. And now he knows."

"That's not a bad thing, you know. Isn't this what you wanted?"

"Yes, but not like this. He probably doesn't even reciprocate my feelings."

Edelgard paused, moving to sit on the edge of Hubert's bed. "You're serious?"

The raven-haired teen flipped over, looking at his best friend. "What?"

"He totally likes you back. The only people who don't seem to notice are the two of you."

"You're joking."

"I'm not! Our Secret Santa gifts…he tried so hard to impress you and make you smile—which he did, I might add. When he stuck up for you at his New Year's party…it was because he cares about you. You know how Ludwig can be and anyone in his inner circle knows that he isn't the most loving father to Ferdinand but he didn't care. He likes you, Hubert. And now he knows that you like him back."

Hubert sighed. "So what am I supposed to do now?"

"It's Friday. You have the whole weekend to figure something out. And if you can't wait that long, you could always text him."

"Alright, Edelgard…" Hubert couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face. "You win."

* * *

"He's not here?"

“If he is, then he’s late to class.”

“That’s not like him though.”

“Well, where is he? It’s hard to do a love story between a prince and a peasant without a prince.”

“How am I supposed to know?”

“Just text him, Lorenz.”

The teen sighed, pulling out his phone. “I think you should do it, Hubert.”

He sighed, looking up from his binder. “Why me, Gloucester?”

“Because I’m sure anything you say will just brighten his day.”

“Your sarcasm is not appreciated-”

“Gentlemen,” Dorothea interrupted the two before any argument could start. “Back to Ferdie?”

“I just texted him. It shouldn’t be too long until he responds.”

“You think he’s just nervous about seeing you, Hubie? I mean…there was that big fiasco on Friday.”

“I can’t see that stopping someone like Ferdinand.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?”

“You haven’t said anything to him since Friday?”

“What am I supposed to say?”

“That you like him back! He was so nervous after the stream ended. I told you that the two of you need to quit dancing around each other-”

“Guys! He replied.” Dorothea and Hubert crowded around Lorenz. “He’s just…sick.”

“That’s it? We all thought that it was some big thing.”

“He says that he's practicing his lines though.” Lorenz gave a forced laugh. “Typical Ferdie. Always trying to be one step ahead.”

“What was that laugh, Gloucester?”

“You have a problem with my laugh now? Anything else you’d like to tell me?”

“There are other things, but that’s not what I meant.” Hubert looked at Lorenz’s phone again. “You hesitated before you said sick. Why?”

Lorenz sighed. “I’ve known Ferdie for a long time and I could count on one hand how many times he’s been sick. Between him and his father, he’s usually pretty on top of his health. It’s just not like him to be sick.”

“Maybe it’s just a common cold. It can happen to anyone.”

“You don’t know Ferdinand as well as I do, Dorothea. He hardly _ever_ gets sick. It also doesn’t help that his father holds him on a leash. But I’m sure both of you saw that at the Christmas party.”

“But would he really stop him from going to school?”

“He’s still technically going to school, he’s just not coming here.”

“How do you know?” Hubert moved back to the table he was sitting at. Lorenz and Dorothea followed him.

“He’s in one of my other classes and the teacher gave me notes to give to him.”

“So what now? No more Ferdie?”

Lorenz paused, flipping through his script. “Who knows? We can try to visit him but I don’t know if Ludwig would let us in.”

“You have to tell him, Hubie.”

“Dorothea-”

“You’ll lose him if you don’t.”

“I know that but-”

“Prom is in a couple of months. You need to do it before prom or I’ll murder you.”

Hubert chuckled. “I’d like to see you try.”

“I mean it, Hubie. You won’t find too many people like Ferdinand in the world.” The bell rang, signaling the start of class. “Think on it.” The two walked away to grab their scripts.

Hubert sighed to himself, rubbing his temple. “Believe me…I’ve thought long and hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed! We're nearing the end little by little.
> 
> I'm trying something new that I do on FanFiction. I don't think there's a chat feature on Ao3 (correct me if I'm wrong), so feel free to just comment if you have any story suggestions. They can be one-shots or full length. I have some things in mind, but I'm curious to see what you guys want.
> 
> See you guys l8tr!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand finally decides to take his own advice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these chapters are getting progressively shorter. I'm almost on break, so hopefully I'll have more time to sit down and write.

It had been about a week since Ferdinand had last been to school, so he was more than thrilled when his theatre teacher called a mandatory weekend rehearsal. It wasn’t hard to convince his father to go, seeing as he was the male lead of the show, so he drove towards Garreg Mach High with a very bright smile.

He pulled into the parking lot of the school and wasn’t surprised that Lorenz was the first face to greet him.

“By Serios, Ferdinand! You actually showed up.”

“Once I told my father that I was the lead, he let me. You know how he is with this kind of stuff.”

“It’s still a miracle.” He paused. “And…sickness? Come now, is that the best you could’ve done?”

The ginger’s smile dropped. “Did no one believe it?”

“Your teachers did when I talked to them. I think the only people who didn’t were myself, Dorothea, and Hubert.”

“That doesn’t surprise me.” He sighed. “What’s Hubert going to say?”

“What do you mean?”

“I haven’t talked to him since that whole streaming fiasco. I don’t know how he’s going to react when he sees me.”

“Well, if it makes you feel any better, he’s been worried about you all week.”

“He has?”

“Every time I see him, it’s always ‘Have you heard from Ferdinand’ or ‘How’s Ferdinand doing’. If I didn’t know that you liked him so much, I would be a little disgusted.” Lorenz sighed. "He cares about you, Ferdie." He placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Just talk to him. It's only awkward if you make it awkward."

Ferdinand sighed, giving a half-hearted smile. "Alright. I will."

* * *

"The costume fits you well."

"It does. Thank you for doing this even though we have our own costume designers, Mercedes."

"I'm sure. But when Annette heard that they might need an extra hand, I was happy to help. And Hubert was more than willing to take me."

Ferdinand turned from admiring himself in the mirror. "Annette? But she isn't in theatre."

"You and Dorothea talk a lot."

He blushed. "Oh well…I suppose we do."

“She’s also told me about a few other things that the two of you have talked about?”

He zipped up his boots. “Like what?”

“Like the fact that you have a crush on the stage manager. Dimitri’s mentioned it a few times as well.” She giggled as she watched the teen’s face get redder. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell anyone. It can be our secret.”

“It’s not much of a secret now, but thank you, Mercedes.” There was a knock on the dressing room door. “Come in!”

Not a moment later, Lorenz walked in. He smiled. “Ferdinand, my dear prince! Everyone is waiting for you to make your debut.”

“It’s just a tech rehearsal, but I’m on my way.” He turned back to Mercedes. “Thank you, Mercie.” With a wave, the two walked out of the dressing room and onto the stage.

* * *

“Hold!” There was a sigh from the audience as Hubert stood, turning to the booth. “Turn the lights down, Sylvain. The actors looked washed out.”

Ferdinand squinted until he could see Hubert. He gave a small smile.

Hubert didn’t respond. “Alright, take it back up from your line, Ferdinand.”

The ginger nodded, turning to the boy who was playing the king. “You cannot forbid me from going out into the village anymore! How do you expect me to become king one day if I am not wed? Do you not expect my wife to bear children so our lineage will carry on?”

“This has nothing to do with lineage, Callum! You are a prince! You are above meddling with peasants!”

“What kind of king would I be if I was never among my people?”

“You would be a king who rules with a mighty fist-”

“No, I will be like you! Aloof and overpowering. I do not wish to rule my people with fear.”

“Then you will be no king at all, my son. And certainly no son of mine will be a soft-hearted king.” Ferdinand felt his heart stop after the line. He quickly shook it off just in time to hear his scene partner call for his line.

Hubert groaned. “Thank you for being competent and knowing your lines, Ferdinand. Five minute break for everyone. Look over your lines.” He turned to Manuela. “Is that alright with you?”

“That’s perfectly alright with me. I could use a break anyway.”

Hubert sighed as he watched Manuela get up and leave. He then looked up at the stage to see that Ferdinand was the sole person standing on it. He wouldn’t admit it aloud, but it made him happy to see the ginger’s shy smile again. He put on his own smile. “It seems that you weren’t completely slacking off while you were gone."

"Of course! I am a von Aegir…" His smile dropped. "I would never slack off."

Hubert frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Ferdinand nodded, his throat constricting. He hiccupped before dropping to his knees, his hands clutching his tunic.

"Ferdinand!" Hubert was by his side not a moment later. Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around the sobbing teen. Ferdinand clutched back, crying on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"I thought…" He hiccupped again. "I thought…I would be happy to see you again. But it just hurts."

"...I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

"I made everything difficult-"

"Stop saying that!" He finally looked up at Hubert. "You didn't do anything wrong. I dragged you into all my mess and I'm sorry. Your life was probably much better before I came."

"Different? Yes. Better? No." Hubert wiped away a tear with the pad of his thumb. "You've changed my life, Ferdinand. Even if you don't see it. There's no one quite like you; no one who bothers me and makes me smile, no one quite as handsome as you, and no one as kind and trusting as you. Truth is, I love you, Ferdinand. Everything I said that night was true."

"I love you too but…my father would never allow it. He'd try to stop us. He'd try to intervene-"

"Then let him. I've told your father multiple times that you deserve better. I mean that. You of all people deserve to be happy."

The ginger wrapped his arms around Hubert's neck, burying his face in the crook of it. "Thank you, Hubert."

Hubert kissed the top of Ferdinand's head. "Now, my prince. Shall we continue this play?"

Ferdinand laughed into Hubert's neck as the two of them stood. "We shall."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think this was the end? Laughable! There's plenty of drama involving Ludwig in the next chapter, not to mention the fact that I plan to go all the way up until graduation before the story's over.
> 
> So stay tuned and see you guys l8tr!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ferdinand and Hubert deal with their budding relationship

"You actually came!"

"We're told to support other members of the student council. It was in my best interest to come."

"Oh, come on, Hubie. Why can't you just say that you wanted to see Ferdie play?"

Hubert's only response was a blush. Edelgard saved him from giving a dignified answer. "He's actually really good." She looked at the scoreboard. "He's scored about half of those points alone."

"Hubie found himself an athlete. How cute."

"Piss off, Dorothea."

"Look, Edie. He's blushing."

Hubert grumbled, eyeing the scoreboard. "Four points doesn't seem like a lot."

"It's actually not that bad," Felix replied from behind him. "It's only the middle of the second quarter and the opposing team's defense isn't that good. The two shots that Ferdinand made were easy."

"What about Caspar and Sylvain?"

"Caspar is a middle and Sylvain's the goalie. He's the only reason that we aren't losing, I might add." He sat back, rather pleased with himself.

"How do you know all of this?"

"Sylvain's been playing since we were in middle school, not to mention the fact that he's the captain. It's also kind of like soccer in a way so it wasn't hard to pick up."

"Enough about Sylvain," Dorothea interrupted. "Caspar just passed to Ferdie. He might score another goal!" And sure enough, he did.

The crowd was soon on the feet, applause erupting from the stands. Hubert couldn't help but feel his chest swell with pride.

That was Ferdinand everyone was cheering for.  _ His  _ boyfriend.

Not that he's told anyone though. It had been about a month since he confessed to the ginger, and since then, the two had decided to keep their budding romance a secret. Most of their friends knew (really they just figured it out on their own), but neither teen was ready to go public yet.

They both knew the potential consequences if they did.

Ludwig still didn't know that Ferdinand was associating with Hubert, let alone dating him. And Hubert's own father wasn't that aware of his son's social life, but if he found out he was dating a von Aegir, the aftermath wouldn't be pleasant either.

He sighed, watching as the game picked up again. It was then that he realized that Ferdinand was now on the bench, as was Sylvain, who had been momentarily subbed out for another goalie. He watched as the two conversed from the bench as Sylvain pointed back to where they were all sitting, waving at Felix. It was then that Ferdinand turned as well.

The two met eyes.

Ferdinand gave a shy smile and a tiny wave. Hubert blushed.

If taking these risks would mean that he could see Ferdinand smile like that, then all the risks were worth it.

* * *

Garreg Mach easily won the game and after a quick celebration, the crowd began to disperse. It was then that Hubert parted from Edelgard and the others after a knowing wink from Dorothea. He made his way under the bleachers, making sure to stay out of sight from prying eyes. It didn't take long before Ferdinand joined him, still in his uniform.

He smiled and Hubert felt his knees grow weak. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I truthfully hadn't planned on coming, but those friends of yours convinced me otherwise."

Ferdinand laughed. "They're your friends too."

"Somehow." He reached out to brush away a piece of hair that was stuck to the ginger's forehead. "You were amazing out there. I didn't know you were that good."

He blushed. "I wouldn't say that I'm  _ that  _ good."

"Don't sell yourself short. You're talented at many things. Lacrosse just so happens to be one of them."

"Thank you, Hubie."

Hubert's heart skipped a beat. He smirked, his cheeks growing warmer. "Hubie? When did you start calling me that?"

"Oh! Well…um…" Then teen grew redder with each passing second. "I…Dorothea always calls you that and I've always thought it was cute. So I…" He averted his gaze. "I thought that I would try it. If you're uncomfortable then I can stick with Hu-"

Hubert took a step closer, lifting Ferdinand's chin with a finger. "If you start calling me Hubie, then I suppose I'll just have to call you Ferdie."

Somehow, the teen grew redder. "...I wouldn't be opposed to that."

"Ferdie it is then." He leaned down, cupping the ginger's cheek before they both heard footsteps.

"Ferdinand, what in Serios' name are you doing?!"

All the color drained from Ferdinand's face. He spun around, eyes wide. His voice rose an octave. "Father?! What…what are you doing here?! You never come to my games-"

"Answer the question, Boy. What is going on here?"

"I…I…"

"Did I or did I  _ not  _ forbid you from seeing Vestra's boy?! And you disobey me anyway! And now I catch the two of you about to suck face?! What do you have to say for yourself, Ferdinand?"

"I…" He bit his lip, his eyes stinging. He averted his gaze, looking down at his feet.

"You will respond when I ask you a question!"

Ferdinand felt a comforting hand on his back. He didn't bother looking up.

"Did I give you permission to touch my son-"

"I wasn't aware that he was some object that no one was allowed to care for." Hubert's gaze didn't waver.

"How dare you rot my son's brain and then criticize how I've raised him-"

"I've heard no such talk of you being a good father. No one in your little circles of friends or enemies has. Ever since his mother died you've been heartless to everyone, including Ferdinand. He deserves someone who cares for him and it's certainly not you."

"You say it as if your father is any better-"

"I never said he was. But at least my father doesn't treat me like an object; a tool to climb the social ladder the two of you are fighting over. I've had the freedom to do as I please so long as it doesn't tarnish his name."

"When I told him of your little affair, he was plenty outraged."

Hubert's eyes widened. "When you  _ what _ ?"

"I'm surprised he even answered the phone. But when I told him of your…relationship with my son, he was furious. I told him that that's what happens when you don't keep tabs on your children-"

Hubert balled his fist but quickly felt a warm pair of hands surround it. He looked down. "Ferdinand?"

The ginger shook his head, not meeting Hubert's gaze. "Don't give him what he wants. He wants you to fight back. He wants you to be angry. You're better than that, I know you are." He turned to his father. "Please…just drop it."

Ludwig huffed. "We'll continue this discussion when you get home. Don't tarry and don't be late…or you know the consequences." With that, he walked away.

Ferdinand managed to keep it together until the moment he left before he buried his face into Hubert's chest, his body wracked with sobs. Hubert felt his heart shatter as he listened to Ferdinand scream and cry into his chest.

He didn't dare tell him that everything would be alright because, in all honesty, Hubert didn't think that it would be. He simply kissed the top of Ferdinand's head, holding him tightly against him.

They'd been caught. And now they both had drastic consequences to face.

Hubert didn't know how long it had been before Ferdinand finally spoke. "I should get going. I wouldn't want to make him angrier."

"Are you going to be alright?"

Ferdinand gave a soft smile. "Probably not…but the longer I wait, the more impatient he'll become." He stood on his tiptoes to place a peck on Hubert's cheek. "I'll be fine. Besides, you have to face your father now as well-"

"I'm not worried about my father…but I am worried about  _ you _ . You have to promise that you'll call or text or something as soon as you get a chance."

The ginger nodded. "...I promise." He began to turn away.

Hubert quickly grabbed his wrist before he could go any farther. "...I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Ferdinand managed to buy himself a little more time by showering and eating an early dinner, but he knew that he would have to face the inevitable. He sat on his bed, tapping his foot nervously before the door opened. He only glanced up at his father's face.

"Anything you would like to say to me, Ferdinand?"

The ginger didn't respond.

"I'm disappointed in you, my son. You've fallen so far from grace, but it's not too late to turn back. I'd be willing to forget that this ever happened if you just-"

"Who said that I wanted to turn around?"

"What?"

"Look, I like Hubert! A lot! You cannot simply ask me to…forget about him. I see him every day. We have class together, we're doing a show together, we eat lunch together-"

"The von Vestras know nothing of love. They don't care for anyone but themselves-"

"Sounds like you."

"Excuse me?!"

"You don't really care for me either. Everyone who knows you can see that. Ever since Mother died, you stopped caring. You really didn't care when she was alive either. Hubert and my other friends? They care about me. They want to make sure that I'm okay and that I'm happy. I can't even remember the last time that you checked on me to make sure that I don't need anything."

"I do care! I am the reason that there's food on the table! I'm the reason that there's a roof over our heads! Do you think raising someone like you is easy?! Someone who's rebellious and disrespectful and uncontrollable?!" He placed a hand on Ferdinand's cheek. He felt the teen's lip trembling underneath his palm. "I'm the only one who cares enough to make you perfect."

"Then…maybe I don't want to be perfect." He let the first tear fall. "If being perfect means that I can't be happy, then I don't want perfection. I just want-" He stopped when the gentle hand smacked him across the face. Unprepared, his head bounced against his pillow. He stared back at his father, wide-eyed.

"All you had to do was remain pretty, naïve, and stupid. Stay quiet and speak when spoken to. But now you've gone and ruined that." He ran a hand through Ferdinand's hair. "You used to be such an obedient child. What happened-"

"Get away from me!" He pushed his father away, scrambling off his bed. 

"You dare raise a hand against your father?!"

"You do it to me! I hate you! Just leave me alone!"

Ludwig had backed him against a wall. He grabbed the teen's wrist, squeezing it tight. Ferdinand whimpered. Ludwig smiled. "I'll strike a deal with you." He spun Ferdinand around, placing him in an arm lock, bringing him to his knees.

Ferdinand screamed. "Let go of me! Please…it hurts…" Screaming soon turned to sobbing as Ludwig loosened his grip, though he kept his son's arm being him.

"I wouldn't have to hurt you if you just obeyed me." He leaned to whisper in Ferdinand's ear, putting more pressure on the teen's arm. He let out a choked sob, trying to move from under Ludwig. "I wouldn't want you to hurt that lacrosse arm. You have to be good at something. Now, about this deal of mine…" He shoved Ferdinand to the ground, his head barely missing his bedside table. "You have a choice.  _ I _ take away everything that you love—theatre, your guitar, lacrosse—or  _ you  _ give up Vestea."

"I'm done making choices that you give me! I'm my own person-"

"I did not give you permission to speak!" He grabbed Ferdinand by his collar before he shoved him against a wall, Ferdinand's head being the first thing to make contact. He slapped him once. Twice. Ferdinand could already feel the bruise forming. He felt his head roll back before he was slapped again, snapping him awake.

"The choice is obvious, Ferdinand. And there's only one right answer. Choose the wrong one, and your life gets  _ much _ worse. Do you understand me?"

Ferdinand nodded, barely having enough strength to do even that.

Ludwig dropped him, letting him slide down the wall. He turned back to his son. "Now look, I've messed up that pretty face of yours. Now you really are worthless." With that, he closed the door, locking it behind him.

Ferdinand reached for his phone, calling an all too familiar number, praying to Serios that he'd answer. It only rang once.

" _ Ferdinand? Is something the matter? _ "

"You work tomorrow, right Lorenz?"

" _ Tomorrow's Saturday. Twelve to six like always." _

"Good…" His head rolled forward again. "I'll be there at one. And…do me a favor…tell Hubert for me..."

" _ Ferdinand, what- _ "

The ginger hung up the phone. Seconds later, he blacked out on his bedroom floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm evil, I know. But it will get better. We'll get to see Hubert sweep Ferdie off his feet in the next chapter, and then it's all sunshine from here.  
> So until then, keep up the kudos and comments (I appreciate everyone one of them) and I'll see you guys l8tr!


End file.
